A Vision from the Past, A decision for the Future
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: Naraku's dead. Kouga has been turned into a woman, is now Sesshomaru's mate, is pregnant and now has been possessed by Hakudoshi. Can Inuyasha and his friends save her before the next full moon? InuKik, KagKou, MirSan, On Hold.
1. Victory and the scroll

A Vision from the Past, A Decision for the Future 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters if I did Kouga would be mine. The story originally came from 'moomoomoothegirl'

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing cheerfully on this particular day in the Feudal Era and Inuyasha and his group were sitting down to lunch, they had finally beaten Naraku and they've finally completed the Shikon jewel. Before they destroyed Naraku, Kouga had joined their group and so had Kikyo, but the most amazing thing here was that somehow Kikyo was alive and well as though she had never experienced that horrible day caused by Naraku fifty years ago. Somehow she and Kagome had found a way to spilt the immense soul that they now share so that Kikyo no longer needed soul collectors to steal the souls of dying women and Kagome could continue to live. As for the Sacred Jewel? Surprisingly enough they gave it to Kouga because he was the one who defeated Naraku in the final battle with the combined power of the Goraishi and the jewel shards in his legs. Kouga had wished that all the innocent people who had lost their lives during the search of the jewel shards would be brought back to life. And after the wish was granted the jewel disappeared into thin air but because Kouga had made an unselfish wish, he was granted the power of speed like when he had the shards in his legs, so now he was as fast as ever.

Kagome was fixing ramen noddles for everybody when she heard Inuyasha yelling at Kouga about something and then threaten to kill him, "Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome yelled and of course Inuyasha smashed face first into the ground.

'KA-POW!!'

"Hey I was just going to pound him cause he was eyeing my noodles!" Inuyasha fought back, jumping up as soon as the spell had worn off.

"I was not you mutt!" Kouga yelled back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we owe our lives to Kouga, without his help we would've never beaten Naraku!" Kagome snapped before turning to the wolf prince, "Isn't that right Kouga-kun?" Kagome said in a dreamy voice.

They all turned to Kouga, whom was blushing like mad. "I... um thanks Kagome, but it was nothing, really." Kouga said looking down, and yet again blushing.

"It was nothing?" Sango yelled. "It was 'not' nothing, you saved our butts admit it!"

Miroku nodded, "That's true Kouga, we would've been killed if you weren't there to help."

"Yes I have to agree with them, you did a lot to help us." Agreed Kikyo.

Inuyasha grunted softly, "Well… sigh if Kikyo says so, I guess he's done something's for us…" Inuyasha trailed off and went to sit with Kikyo.

"Your welcome mutt-face." Kouga replied sarcastically.

"We really couldn't have done it without you Kouga." Shippo looked up at the wolf-demon, a smile planted on his face.

"I didn't think you guys thought so highly of me." Kouga said rubbing the back of his head.

Kagome giggled softly, "You've always been there to help us when we've needed it Kouga-kun. How could we not?" She leaned foward and kissed him softly on the cheek, which made his blush even redder, she also began to blush.

"Thanks very much Kagome." He smiled, as he took the offered cup of noodles from Kagome and began eating.

---------

In the Western Lands at Sesshomaru's castle, the young Western Lord was digging though countless scrolls, looking for one that said that his father had left him a sword that actually could do something like the Tetsusaiga, but so far have found nothing. While he kept looking a tiny bouncing speck caught his amber-colored eyes, it was Myoga the flea demon, one of his fathers advisers.

"Myoga what the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

The little parasite quivered at the dangerous sound of Sesshomar's voice, "Well... I've been digging through some old scrolls that your father left behind and I found something that is of importance to both you and Lord Kouga of the North. Well here let me show you M'lord, though it's not something I'd want to read…" Myoga trailed off and lead Sesshomaru to the open scroll on another desk.

Sesshomaru carefully read through the scroll and frowned, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Myoga shook his tiny head, "You know as well as I that your father doesn't joke about something as important as this M'lord."

"Damn it!" He cursed, then sighed, "If it's what father wanted then I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Sesshomaru asked.

Myoga shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry M'lord, it was your father's last wish." Myoga paused before continuing. "It was both yours and Kouga's father's wish that you and his offspring be mated… unfortunatly the Northern Wolf Lord only had one offspring, a son, before he was killed in battle. I have already checked for loopholes, there are none."

Sesshomaru paused, "And if he doesn't agree to this?" He inquired.

Myoga thought for a while, then sighed, 'Please forgive me young Lord Kouga.' He prayed, "Then, if it comes to that, we will have to use force"

The Western Lord sighed softly once again, "Very well then, but what about heirs?"

Myoga thought again for moment then came up with a solution, "There is a way that Prince Kouga can carry pups... "

--------

After everyone had finished with lunch they started getting ready to head towards Kaede's village, "Come on you guys, I wanna tell everyone about our victory!" Inuyasha cheered, as he helped Kikyo onto his back.

"Right, let's be on our way then." Miroku said as he, Sango, and Shippo hopped onto Kirara's back.

"C'mon Kagome." Kouga said as he helped Kagome onto his back, once everyone was ready they set off for Kaede's village. It hadn't been more than 5 minutes till Inuyasha stopped, a far too familiar scent was coming their way, Kouga must of smelt it too, because he also stopped.

"Inuyahsa what's the matter?" Kikyo asked.

"I smell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled as he let Kikyo off his back, "What the hell does he want?" Kouga let Kagome off his back, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped off Kirara. Then Sesshomaru appeared, he desended from the sky and stood before his little brother and his friends, "What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" He yelled reaching for his sword.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his little brother, "Be quiet Inuyasha. I'm not here for you, my business is with the wolf prince."

"Wolf prince?" Everyone said in unison, they all turned to Kouga who just stood there like it was nothing new.

"What?"

"Kouga you didn't tell us that you're a prince." Kagome said.

"Well how else did you think I became the leader of the tribe? The jewel shards in my legs?" Kouga pointed out before returning his attention back to Sesshomaru, "So what the hell do you want with me?"

Sesshomaru ignored the glare from his brother and walked right up to Kouga. "I have something for you to read" He said handing him the scroll.

"Huh?" Kouga took the scrool from Sesshomaru and read it carefully, "Oh God..." Then he fainted.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome ran to his side, but he was unconscious, Kagome took the scroll, read it, and almost fainted herself. "No way! This can't be right, and anyways Kouga would never accept this!" Kagome said once again reading the scroll.

"Sadly it is right and quite frankly he doesn't have a choice, no matter what you say human!" Said Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was confused, "What does the scroll say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked taking the scroll from her and reads it himself.

Sesshomaru had expected that Inuyasha would start laughing when he read the scroll but instead his face was surprised then it turned very serious. "No way!" He turned to his older brother, "And what if he doesn't want too?"

"Then I will have to use force." Sesshomaru said, his face was as stolic as ever. "I suggest that you and your friends do not get in the way Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha what's he talking about?" Miroku asked plainly confused, Sango, Kikyo and Shippo were also wondering what they were talking about.

Inuyasha drew his sword, "Just make sure that Sesshomaru doesn't get Kouga."


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Stand aside Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered. 

"No way you bastard. You're not getting your hands on Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, he gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly and charged at Sesshomaru, "Windscar!"

"Hirikotsu!" Sango hurled her giagantic boomerang at The Western Lord. Sesshomaru dodged both of their attacks easily and in the blink of an eye rushed over to where Miroku was trying to get the semi-conscious wolf-demon to wake up.

"C'mon Kouga wake up! Damn it this is no time for a nap!" Miroku shouted while shaking Kouga, "Wake up!

Kouga woke up almost immediately, "Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm awake!"

"Well it's about time! C'mon we need to get you outta here. Kirara!" He called, pulling the wolf to his feet.

Kirara tranformed into her fighting form and Miroku and Kouga rushed to her. Unfortunately Sesshomaru stopped them before they could even reach her, Miroku and Kouga stood their ground facing the Lord of the West.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" Miroku said boldly.

The Western Lord smirked, "Very well Monk, you shall make an excellent servant." Sesshomaru said reaching into his armor. He pulled out a small pouch and poured a light blue powder into his hand, then threw the powder into their faces.

Both Kouga and Miroku began coughing, "What... (Cough!) What the hell!?"

Miroku covered his face with his sleeve, "(Cough! Cough!) Sleeping powder!"

Both felt the effects of the powder and were instantly knocked out, Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku around the waist before he fell and put him under his arm. Then bent down to pick up Kouga and slung him over his shoulder, and then took off into the air towards his castle.

"MIKOKU! KOUGA! NO SESSHOMARU GIVE THEM BACK!" Kagome yelled before she collapsed on her knees crying hard. Shippo tried to comfort her but he was crying just as hard.

"SESSHOMARU GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!" Inuyasha bellowed at his retreating brother.

Sango just stood in shock, the man she loved had just been kidnapped When he had nothing to do with anything. A lone tear made itself known sliding down her cheek.

----------

While flying over the forest to his castle Sesshomaru sighed, he didn't really want to mate with Kouga but what else could he do? Then a thought accrued to him, 'What if I was to turn the wolf into a girl! It's a perfect and foolproof plan! And while I'm was at it I could turn the monk into a female also, Rin would have a mother!' Sesshomaru grinned to himself, It was brilliant! 'Now if only there was something I could do about Jaken...' He thought as they descended to his castle. It was a large beast of a castle, made of beautiful white stone surrounded by a waterfall and a beautiful garden.

Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard of his four-story house. It was deserted except for a maid watering the flowers, "Ame, could you get the healer and send him to the room next to mine? I have to ask him a favor." Sesshomaru said to the white haired young fox girl watering the flowers. She was also known as Rin's nanny.

"Yes Mi'lord." She bowed to him, then ran off. "Well that's done" Sesshomaru said to himself.

He dragged the two unconscious men to his wing of the castle, then entered the room next to his. It was a nice room, painted white with a gold trim. A white four-post bed was against the left wall. And a balcony at the far end. He tossed Kouga and Miroku on the bed then stood waiting for the healer.

---------

Healer P.O.V.

I was in my studies chambers when Ame came in and told me that Lord Sesshomaru wanted to see me, without hesitation I raced over to my Lord's wing and walked into the room next to his 'I wonder what the Lord want's to ask me?' I wondered as I walked up to him then bowing.

"Rykou my old friend." He said to me.

"Yes my Lord." I answered repectedly.

"How long would it take you to prepare two gensisox potions?"

'What?' That question sure as hell took me by surprise, 'Why would he need those?' I quickly shook off my surprise, "Uh… that depends my Lord. Do you need a male potion or a female potion?" I asked him, I was clearly confused.

"Female." He stated stolicly.

"Very well, I'll need blood samples to make the potion…." I trailed off then my eyes finally caught the images of two young males, a wolf-demon and a monk. The monk started moaning lightly, meaning he was starting to wake up.

--------

Miroku POV:

'Oh man, my head. What happened? Where am I, where's Kouga?' I thought as I opened my eyes, right above me was the canopy of a four poster bed. "Huh?" I looked over my right shoulder, Kouga was right beside me, still sleeping.

I looked over my left and I froze in place. I saw Sesshomaru and a young man were talking. The young man was a tiger demon with long electric blue hair in a style like Sesshomaru's but it only at mid back, he was wearing a hospital gown colour kimono, he also had kind light blue eyes. The young man looked uncertain. I watched the man's eyes looked around the room then landed on Kouga and me.

"I'll put the monk back to sleep so he won't feel anything." The healer said as he walked over to me.

'What the hell's that supposed to mean?' My mind was racing, but I was frozen. He took out the same light blue powder from a pouch on his belt and blew it in my face. I was suddenly very... sleepy.

--------

NORMAL POV

"So Rykou, how long will it take for you to create the potions?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"I'd say a day and a half to two days tops, Lord Sesshomaru." He said standing from his kneeling position when the monk was snoring healthily again.

Sesshomaru watched as Rykou produced two small knifes and two small bottles. Rykou first went to Kouga, he made a small cut on his upper arm, then put a bottle under the wound and ten drops of the wolfs blood dripped into the bottle before the cut healed. Rykou wrapped the barely bloodied knife in a cloth, then corked the bottle. He repeated the process for Miroku but he had to heal the cut afterwards cause Miroku didn't have the same demonic healing ability.

"I'll see you when the potion is done Lord Sesshomaru." He said bowing as he left.

Sesshomaru nodded before turning to the bed and noticed their clothing, then shook his head. "These garments will not be accepted." Sesshomaru called for some of his servants.

Five cat-demon females appeared and bowed, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." One of the females spoke.

"Change them into something more suitable in the wardrobe, then when you're done I'll put up a barrier" Sesshomaru said walking out. The Western Lord waited outside for the servants to be done. Once they were finished dressing the two males, they soon came out and Sesshomaru put up a barrier. He then left to attended some business that needed to be done.

----------

BACK IN THE ROOM:

Kouga awoke to the sound of a heavy door slam. "Oh my aching head." He groaned, he looked around and shook Miroku awake.

"Miroku? MIROKU! WAKE UP!" Kouga shaking the monk like a rag doll.

"Hey what? Why. Are. You. Skaking. Me?" Miroku managed out. The wolf prince stopped shaking him and Miroku sat up.

"What are you doing here and were is here anyway? And do you know what happened to our clothes?" Kouga said a bit more calmly, but still agitated.

"Listen Sesshomaru kidnapped us, I have no idea what he wants with me but...hey! This kimono's nice." Miroku said looking at the navy blue kimono he now wore. Miroku sat at the edge of his cot and Kouga paced the room. He was wearing a white kimono identical in style to Inuyahsa's.

Kouga sighed and walked out onto the balcony, his eyes widened. "What the hell! He put a barrier around the room!"

"What?" Miroku said jumping up. "You mean we're TRAPPED in here!?" Miroku yelled.

"Looks that way! Damn it!" Yelled Kouga.

The pair spent the next day pacing, sleeping, eating, going to the bathroom they found, and sleeping. Then on the morning of the second day Sesshomaru came in.

Kouga growled and Miroku backed into a corner, "Let us out of here you bastard!"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the wolf's angry bellow, moving too quick for Kouga to see he pinned the wolf against the wall by his neck. Sesshomaru then used his left hand holding Kouga's neck to open his mouth. With his other hand thumbed open a vile full of a pink liquid and poured it down Kouga's throat.

When Sesshomaru was sure the stuff was down he let go of Kouga's neck. Kouga coughed and fell down to knees holding his throat, "What the hell did you just give me!?" Suddenly he was engulfed in a pink glow. He pinned Miroku, forcing him to drinking the liquid.

By now Kouga's passed-out and Miroku's getting there. Sesshomaru smirked and walked out.


	3. Meet Koua and Miro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did Kouga would be mine. Thank-you to those who have reviewed so far. 

Weeping Wolf: Kouga's my favorite character in the whole Inuyasha series. I just thought he could use some attention.

moomoomoothegirl: Hey, don't give me all the credit. The story came from you.

Kouga woke up coughing, he thought he was alone till he felt a strong hand rubbing his back. Kouga looked up expecting to see Miroku but instead he saw Rykou, the tiger-demon healer.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh…… ah! What!" Kouga yelled, he noticed that his voice was high pitched, he wondered why.

"Well how are you feeling?" The healer Rykou asked, in genuine concern.

Kouga stood up from the bed but once his feet touched the ground he lost his balance and landed on his butt. "Ow." He said. This gave Kouga a chance to look at himself, or rather HER new self. She noticed the her chest now bulged out and she stared to panic, "What the fuck..."

Kouga turned over and saw a full sized mirror on the wall next to the bed. She slowly made her way towards the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She instantly noticed through the kimono that her body was more slender, her shoulders were petite and her face was softer. Her long hair was still kept back in the ponytail, but she noticed that her eyes were now a silver-blue color and that her tail now matched her hair. Kouga reached up to touch her face to see if this was a dream, but soon realized it wasn't.

"AHH! I'm a girl? How can I be a girl!?" She turned to Rykou with narrowed eyes, "Did you do this?" She yelled in anger.

"Well... yes and no, you're a girl, and I made the potion that did it, but only cause Lord Sesshomaru asked me to!" Rykou said holding his hands up in defense, incase she decided to attack him. Not that he would blame her if she did.

"Wait where is Miroku? Is he a girl too?" Kouga asked, glaring at Rykou.

"See for yourself, Miroku's right over there." Rykou said pointing over Kouga's right shoulder. She turned around.

Miroku was laying on the bed. He, now a she, also had good sized breasts too, slender shoulders, a nice face and a smaller waist and looked a bit shorter. The kimono she wore fit Miroku quite nicely now. Kouga looked down, her's fit good too! She stood admiring herself for a bit before she went to shake Miroku awake.

"Wake up Miroku!" Yelled Kouga.

"Huh? Wa? Sango? What are you doing here?" Miroku managed out sitting up. "Wait You're not Sango…yawn…who are you?" Miroku said rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes.

Kouga frowned, "I'll give you three guesses Miroku, but you're only gonna need one."

Miroku was confused at first but then she studied the person infront of her. That's when it hit her, "Wait… KOUGA! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND TO YOU?! yOU'RE A GIRL! AHH! SO AM I!" Kouga was surprised, miroku's voice was very close to that of Sango's and her hair was a bit longer and thicker. Her bangs fell just above her eyes and the ponytail in the back was thicker and longer.

Rykou watched as Miroku jumped up and started pacing while panicing, she was indeed beautiful. Infact both of them were.

"Well are you ready to explain this or not?" Miroku said placing her hands on her hips. Kouga stood next next to her friend, her arms crossed under her chest with the same expression on her face as Miroku. Rykou snapped out of his dazed.

"Well… um ok, well Sesshomaru wanted you both turned into girls, you for a mate." He said pointing to Kouga.

"And you…I'm not sure"

Just then Rin ran in and hugged Miroku around the waist.

"Lady Miro, is it true that your gonna be my new mommy?" Rin asked innocently looking up at her.

"Well there you go. Mystery solved." Rykou said crossing his arms, big grin on his face."Well Lady Miro are you going to be Rin's mother?" Miroku (Miro from now on) looked very confused.

"Well are you?" Rin asked again.

"Er… yes of course sweetheart…" she said patting Rin's head. Rin's smile grew huge, and she hugged Miro tighter. Rin then turned to Kouga, bowing her head respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Koua. When did you marry Lord Sesshomaru?" Kouga (now known as Koua) was a little taken back by the childs question, but crossed her arms again and murmured.

"Never if I have anything to say about it..." She trailed off.

Rin cocked her head but didn't pry.

"Well how are we today Rin?" Rykou said kneeling down to her level.

"I'm great healer Rykou! How are you? Is Miro your wife?" Rin said happily turning to Rykou.

Miro's eyes widened, and Rykou laughed gently, he seemed nice for a demon. "Well Rin I'm great, and um yeah sure, Miro's my wife!" Miro tried to charge, but Koua held her back.

"Let me at him!" Growled Miro while struggling from Koua's grip.

Rin smiled and skipped out. "Okay." Koua let go of Miro and she started to pummel Rykou.

This continued for awhile till Koua broke it up. When Koua pulled them apart, Miro fell back and landed on the bed, while Rykou hit the wall.

"I'm your WIFE! You Know damn well that yesterday I was a guy? Right!" Rykou laughed nervously.

"Well I'm just here to tell you can move about the castle now! Bye!" He then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Well this is just perfect."Koua remarked sarcastically, then she sighed and said "I'm gonna explore, you coming?"

Miro got off the bed. "Yah sure, I wish I was a guy again though…" Miro walked up to the door where Koua was.

Koua nodded, "You're not the only one Miroku"

"I'll go left" Miro started.

"I'll go right" Koua finished.

* * *

Koua (kouga)

Koua walked down the hall, there were quite a few doors and alot of beautiful dog carvings on the white stone walls. She then came to a mirror in the hall. Koua looked at her hair, the ponytail was good but the headband just didn't quite fit. She took it off and her bangs fell on to her forehead. She walked and was about to turn a corner but she heard foot-steps coming her way. She instinctively froze and waited for the person to come around the corner. It was Sesshomaru. Koua's heart pounded in her chest as she backed up, she had almost forgotten why she was brought here.

Sesshomaru smiled at the now female wolf-demon, "Hello Koua, I was just going to get you. You do remember why you're here, right?"

Koua decided to turned and run, 'Jeez turning in to a girl has really made me a coward.'

Before she could runaway Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, turned her and wrapped his other arm around her waist still holding her wrist. He pulled her into him. To Koua this was strange and wrong. But for Sesshomaru this was perfectly normal.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Just where do you think you're going?" He spoke calmly.

Koua struggled but it was infective, 'Becoming a female must've decreased my strength.'

'Kouga has become a very attractive female.' Sesshomaru thought as he started walking toward his chambers. 'I really don't mind this at all now' Sesshomaru smirked to himself.

Koua was nearly in tears she knew what would happen next. 'Oh no I know that look. That's the look of... Oh Shit!' Koua thought.  
"No please..." she begged. "Do we have to do this now?" Tears threatened to fall.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru walked into his room and threw Koua on the bed, then locked the door. Koua just sat on the bed looking out the window as Sesshomaru undessed. Koua was caught off guard when a naked Sesshomaru was on the bed and had pinned her down. Sesshomaru locked his lips on hers. Sesshomaru's hand slipped down and untied the sash on her waist. Koua tried to struggle but was still pinned. Sesshomaru was able to slip off her cloths while still keeping her down.

Sesshomaru lifted his head to meet Koua's silver-blue eyes, "Now Koua, let us become one this night." He said passionatly as he brought his lips down to her neck and shoulder.

'Please someone help me!' Koua thought as Sesshomaru's hand slipped down, massaging her thigh.

Tears were now flowing free. Koua missed Kagome. Hell she missed everyone. She now felt a clawed finger coming into her. Her eyes went as wide as they could go. The finger left and she felt Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance. Koua groaned as she felt a strange, dull pain, as Sesshomaru slowly slid in. Sesshomaru pumped into her trying to be gentle. After that it only got faster and a little more painful. Finally Sesshomaru finished and released into Koua, he bit onto her shoulder marking her as his mate. Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure and rolled off Koua. She was shaken up and in a bit of pain, but not badly harmed. Sesshomaru saw Koua's tear stained cheeks and pulled her into his chest while stroking her raven colored hair, trying to soothe her. Koua was confused, after what he just did why did he care? What she heard next shocked her.

"It's alright my dear. You don't have to worry, you are my mate now. I will protect you and our kin" Koua was sure this would be the only time Sesshomaru would say this, when they were alone.

"Well 'sniff' am I…am I..." Koua tried to choke out.

Sesshomaru understood and sniffed her, it was faint, but he could smell the change. "Yes. You are."


	4. Escape from Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Characters not mine! 

Koua woke up witha groan the very next morning to sunlight coming through the window. She looked around, Sesshomaru was gone. Koua breathed a sigh of relief, but when she heard the sound of her voice she began to panic, then the events of yesterday and last night came flooding back into her mind.She remembered everything that happened, she sat up on the bed only to start feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh man..." She quickly sprung out of bed, grabbed a near by bucket that was next to the bed and began throwing up.

After that she went into the washroom to rinse out her mouth, then she came back out, 'Uhh! Morning sickness, how the hell do women stand it?' She thought. She gently palced a hand on her sore stomach only to look down at herself and realize that she was naked.

She gathered her scattered clothes and began to think of an escape plan, rather then what happened last night. Koua looked around the room and realized that this was the first good look she had gotten of the room. The walls were white with gold trim, and had paintings hanging on them. Family portraits she figured. There was a black four-poster bed and a wardrobe. On the right side of the bed was a small balcony that had a great view of the garden outside. She studied the room for a while longer then her eyes drifted to another door.

'That must be the bathroom...' she walked to the door and it did, in fact, lead to a bathroom.

"Might as well take a bath… I feel so dirty anyway." She said to herself.

There was a large sunken marble bath, which was already full of hot water. She laid down her clothes, and slid into the steaming water. She leaned back and allowed the hot water relax her sore body and muscles.

Koua placed her hand on her now flat stomach and sighed, 'Two months… or was it nine weeks? Anyway in about that time I'll have to give birth. I just hope that he will let me go after that. No, he'll want me to stay here to raise the child... or children. Uhh! I have something of his inside me!'

Koua grabbed a cloth and started to scrub until the places where she washed on the skin turned red. Koua then washed her hair and tail.

That's when something hit her, "Oh man, I can believe I forgot."

* * *

Flashback: 

A beautiful raven-haired female wolf-demon stood at outside of her cave smiling as she watched her young pup play with the wolf pups of the tribe. She was dressed in female style armor with a black fur skirt that came just above her knees. Her long raven hair was braided and it cascaded down her back to the back of her knees almost blending in with her raven colord tail. It always brought a smile to her face to watch her son play with the wolf pups.

"Kouga?" The female wolf called to her seven year old son.

"Yes mother?" He answered while getting up and walking into her part of the cave.

"Kouga, my darling. I have something important to tell you." She said.

The little pup looked up at his mother confused but nodded, "Okay."

She smiled taking his little hand and leading him to her straw bed. She sat down on the bed and placed little Kouga on her lap.

"Kouga, do you know what was special about the night you were born?" She gazed at her son.

Kouga grinned, "Yah, I was born!" He said making a joke.

She laughed lightly, "Not just that my child. You see a long time ago it was foretold that a very special wolf-demon child would be born on the night of the blue full moon. That prophesy was made over three hundred years ago and you, my son, were born under the blue full moon that night, and from that special night you have gained mystic powers. It is a blessing in demon culture and it will be passed on to one of your children. One day Kouga, you will become the leader of this pack and the lord of the North just like your father." She told him as she kissed him on the forehead, "You are a very important child, Kouga. Never forget that."

Young Kouga smiled and hugged his mother, "I won't mother, I won't."

* * *

Back in the bathtub: 

Koua snapped out of her memories. Tears sliding down her cheeks, a year later on that same day her mother had been killed right before her eyes. She stopped crying and washed her face in the water. She brought her hand up to the fang marks of her right shoulder. They didn't hurt, but what they symbolized did.

"Why did father have to make that stupid pact with Sesshomaru's father?" She muttered softly.

She hopped out of the tub and dried off. She slipped out of the bathroom and went to the wardrobe. The only thing that fit was a pinkish-purple kimono that looked again like Inuyasha's own kimono. She sighed, it was this or the one that smelled like sex and Sesshomaru.

"No way in hell I'm wearing that one!" She said as she slipped on the purple kimono. Surprisingly it was a perfect fit, but she wondered how long she could wear it before it would stop fitting her while she was pregnant.

Then she gasped, 'oh no! I have to find Miroku! I can't even imagine what h-she she has gotten into!' Koua thought as she left the room and ran into the hallway. She sniffed down the hallway until she walked into the room where Miroku's scent was comming from.

There she found Miroku on the bed hunched over with a bucket in front of her, puking her gits out, "Uhh, I feel terrible, but it'll only be three more months... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M PREGNANT!" Miroku looked up and noticed Koua's stunned face and blushed bright red.

"You alright Miroku?" Asked a concerned and surprised Koua.

"Oops! Uh... not really." She wiped her mouth, she placed her hand on her stomach, "It was the healer... he put an aphrodisiac in my drink and... well, here I am." Miroku had a fake smile on her face.

'Not Miroku too! I'm gonna kill that blue tiger bastard when I see him! Poor Miroku, she knows that the children will be half demons but mine will be mixed breeds... That's it we have to get outta here!' She concluded in her mind, "That's it! We're gettin out of here, come on! I'm sure I still have my speed." Koua said walking over to Miroku, pulling her up.

"But, but he'll come after you!" Miroku stuttered.

"Yeah and the Healer will come after you and those twins of yours." Koua said patting Miroku's stomach.

Miroku looked stunned, "How'd you know I'll have twins?"

Koua gave Miroku a look that said 'Did you forget who you're talkin too,' and shook her head, "Uh nevermind, lets go!" The two of them fled the room.

After about two hours of running around, avioding servants and gaurds, they finally reached the outside of the they came to a stable with the two headed dragon Ah and Un munching on grass inside.

"Finally, we caught a break!" Miroku exclaimed, getting off Koua's back and running up to the two headed beast.

"Hey there boy, wanna give us a ride?" Miroku said patting one of it's heads.

Koua stood there wondering for a bit before going to Miroku and the dual headed dragon, "You think he'll help us?"

The dragon nodded both it's heads, "He said yes!" Miroku cried hopping on. "C'mon Kouga!"

Koua hopped on too, but was wondering how Miroku knew the dragon would help. Koua cut the rope tied to Ah and Un with her claws and they took off.

"It worked!" Miroku cried. "Now head east to our friends" With a grunt, the dragon flew from the castle away from the problems Miroku and Koua had faced.

* * *

With Inuyasha and company 

Inuyasha and the others had been on the search for Sesshomaru's castle. Inuyasha had been angry the whole time cause his brother took Kouga and Miroku because of a stupid promise his father made. Kikyo had been doing all she could do to comfort both Sango and Kagome, but nothing seems to work and she knew why. Both of them had to watch helplessly as Sesshomaru kidnapped the men they love so much.

"I hope they're alright!" Kagome said to herself, they were still nowhere near Sesshomaru's castle.

Sesshomaru had gone to great lengths to make sure they stayed away, she still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had gotten someone to kidnap Shippo just to keep them away from his castle. They had spent so much time trying to get him back and when they had found him he was just fine. The little fox was stuffing his face with food some cooks had made for him, she guessed that Sesshomaru had sent them, but why? Why would he go to all this trouble?

'He didn't want to hurt him... He just wanted us far from his castle.' She had thought when they got Shippo back.

She was snapped out of her memories, when InuYasha shook her, "Kagome I can smell them, they're not with Sesshomaru and they're coming this way!" Inuyasha yelled excitedly.

Kagome gazed in the direction Inuyasha pointed, relief filled her heart, 'Kouga.' She thought.

Sango mimiced Kagome's actions, 'Miroku.'

They all waited until the two headed dragon came over the trees with the two girls were waving from it's back, "Kagome! Sango!" Miroku called.

When they landed, the two girls slid off of the two-headed dragons back and made their way over to the group, everyone's, except Miroku and Koua's, jaw dropped and eyes widened at the sight of the friends.

"Miroku... Kouga... is that you?" Inuyasha spoke haltly and the two nodded their heads shamefully.

"B... but how?" Choked Kagome.

"How did he do this?" Spoke Sango.

"NEAT!" Cried Shippo, 'WHAP!' came Inuyasha's fist, "OUCH!"

"I'll kill that bastard!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Roar!" Cried Kirara.

Kagome walked up to Koua, she noted the sad look in the female wolf's now silver-blue eyes and gently placed a warm hand on her cheek, "Oh Kouga, What did he do to you and Miroku?"

"You mean besides kinapping us, stripping our manhood and turning us into females?" She replied sadly. Kagome didn't say another word for she couldn't think of what to say.

"Well are two you alright?" Asked Kikyo, who had come up to them.

"Err kind of..." Koua said looking down at her stomach.

"Not really..." Said Miroku rubbing her stomach, "I wonder why Sesshomaru let me get pregnant too..."

"Wait you too?" Sango yelled.

"Nevermind that, Sesshomaru is coming. It's faint but it's there." Inuyasha said seriously. Kikyo quickly mounted onto Inuyasha's back, while Sango helped Miroku get on Kilala's back and Koua, Kagome and Shippo climbed on An-Un, "Let Go!" Cried Inuyasha and the group took off to Kaede's village.

* * *

When they reached the village, Kagome and the others were inside with Kaede. Koua and Miroku had explained that happened while they at Sesshomaru's castle up to this point, now Kagome and the others were trying to figure what to do now while Koua and Miroku sat outside the hut, waiting for their decision. 

"Where can we hide? He'll look everywhere for us!" Koua said worriedly to Miroku.

"You mean, 'you'. Right?" Miroku replied, looking at her.

Koua frowned at her, "Shut up! You're in this mess too, you know?" She said pointing at her stomach.

Miroku blinked, "Damn you're right."

Kagome soon walked out of the hut with a smile, "Come on! I know the best place we can hide!" She said excitedly.

Both pregnant girls looked at her, "Where?" They both chimed.

Inuyasha walks out of the hut, "In her time!"

"WHAT?" Said Koua.

"OK!" Exclaimed Miroku.

They walked to the old well, the rest of the group in tow. "Okay everyone hold tightly to one another as we pass through." Kagome explained as she held Koua's hand. Everyone held someone else's hand, like a chain. They jumped in and a shimmering blue light went around them. They soon emerged in the present and jumped out of the well into the small well house/shrine.

Koua shook her head, "Whoa, that was different. Very strange really." She said, looking around.

"Hey Kouga or whatever you're called now?" Spoke Shippo

"Yeah Shippo?"

"Nice Kimono, it looks really nice on you." He said with a small smile. Which made Koua smile back.

Inuyasha walked up to her grinning, "Yeah pinkish-purple really suites you!" Koua smile faded as she went red and began chasing Inuyasha around the shrine.

"GET BACK HERE INUYASHA!!" Cried an angry Koua.

"WHAT? ALL I SAID WAS THAT THE COLOR SUITS YOU!! WHY'RE YOU CHASING ME!?" Inuasha asked while desperately trying to avoid the angry female wolf.

"STOP AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!"

Everyone watched from the shrine as the Inu half-demon and wolf-demoness continued running around in a circle, "That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, was it?" Asked Sango to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "Apparently not."

* * *

Later inside Kagome's house, Kagome had introduced her family to her friends and her friends to her family and she explained Koua's and Miroku's situation. 

"So they're both pregnant?" Kagome's mother asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

Kagome's mother stayed silent before asking, "Have you two thought of names?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "I've got two. Maeko for a boy, and Robin for a girl" She said thoughtfully.

"Is that all Miro-chan?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Well that's all I've come up with!" She laughed sheepishly.

Kagome's mother nodded, then turned to Koua, "And what about you Koua-chan?"

"Well I've only got 2..."

"What're they Koua?" Inuyasha asked finally turning his attention to the two pregnant women.

"Well Komaru for sure, and uh Ryoga for another." She said blushing.

"What about if it's a girl?" Asked Shippo.

Koua thought for a moment then shrugged, "I haven't really thought of one."

Inuyasha grinned, "Well how about Inuyaza? That was my twin sister's name, but she died right after we were born." Inuyasha suggested.

Koua smiled and nodded, "I like it! Thanks Inuyasha."


	5. Koua's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

It has been a little over a month since the group had first came through the well to escape from Sesshomaru. Koua was half way to having the three pups she was set to have. Miroku was a third of the way there from having the two cubs she was gonna have. The day after they arrived Kagome's mother went on a shopping spree for the expecting mothers and for the others. She bought maternal clothes and dresses for Koua and Miroku, and she bought casual clothes for Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha. She also gave Koua and Miroku some tips on motherhood so they'd be prepared for when the time comes.

Of course that didn't stop the 'welcome' Koua got from Kagome's grandfather.

--------

Flashback:

After chasing Inuyasha throughout the frontyard and whacking him on the head for his color comment, Koua soon felt light headed and collapsed to her knees.

"KOUGA!" Everyone cried and rushed to her.

Inuyasha knelt beside her to support her, "Hey you okay Kouga?"

Koua panted while holding her stomach, "I don't know but I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Kagome knew that look, "Inuyasha get Kouga to the bathroom quick, but be gentle!"

Inuyasha nodded, "Got it!" One one quick motion he picked up Koua, bridal-style, and ran into the house.

Kagome went into the house with everyone behind her, but not without running into her mother and grandfather in the livingroom. Her mother had heard the door open and came to greet her daughter, her grandfather was reading the paper.

Kagome's mother smiled, "Welcome home Kagome. I see you've brought friends over."

Kagome smiled, "Hi Mom, hi Grandpa. These are my friends from the Fuedal Era." She gestured to the group behind her.

"Oh my, are they half-demons like Inuyasha?" She then scanned the group for the silver-haired demon, "Speaking of Inuyasha where is he? I thought I heard him come in a minute ago."

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Inuyasha's in the bathroom helping Kouga. Kouga's been feeling under the weather, so to speak." She muttered the last part before continueing, "And no Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku are human."

There was the sound of a toilet flushing and about a minute later Inuyasha walks back to the others with Shippo on his shoulder and a woozy Koua, "Man Kouga, you almost made me lose my lunch in there."

Koua glared at the half dog-demon, "Ah Shut up! It's the damn morning sickness, and besides I didn't ask you to be in there with me while I was throwing up!"

Kagome's mother blinked in confusion, "Kagome is this another friend of yours?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah mom, this is Kouga. He's... I mean she's..."

"A DEMON!!!" Creid Kagome's grandpa. He whiped out a handful of spiritwards from his robes, "DEMON BE GONE" He shouted, throwing sutras at Koua.

Acting on instinct, Koua jumped out of the way before the wards touched her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OLD MAN!!" Koua angrily shouted.

Kikyo rushed over to Koua, "Kouga calm down."

Kagome went over and slapped her grandfather on the head, "GRANDPA! KOUGA'S MY FRIEND AND SHE'S ALSO PREGNANT!!"

"Wh... what?" He stuttered.

"She's pregnant Grandpa! Her and Miroku both are! Don't you realise that Kouga could've hurt herself and her pup from that little stunt!" Kagome calmed down a bit before continueing, "Yes, she's a demon, but she's a good demon and my friend. She helped us defeat Naraku before this happened to her!"

Everyone was silent, mostly because of Kagome's angry out burst, before Kagome's mother broke the silence, "Kagome? I don't mean to sound rude but I thought you said your friends Kouga and Miroku were males?"

Kagome and everyone sweatdropped, finally Kagome sighed, "Mom, Grandpa, I can explain..."

----------

End Flashback:

Koua sat inside on the couch, wearing a blue maternity dress. Lately she had become a bit depressed because no matter how much she didn't want to think about it, she kept hearing Sesshomaru's words.

_'You don't have to worry. You're my mate now and I will protect you and our kin.'_

Koua sighed, she felt kind a bad for him. Imagine your pregnant mate running away and disappearing. And from right under your nose! Koua shook the thoughts out of her head. 'No, I will not sympathize for him. I mean I loved Kagome, she and I were becoming closer and then he turned me into a female and ruined my future! And not just mine but Miroku's as well! I hate him! I hate him for what he did to me and Miroku!' Just then one of the pups kicked. "I WISH THEY'D STOP THAT!" Koua yelled angrily.

"Koua-chan! Are you alright? I heard you scream!" Kagome's mother came from the kitchen and into the room to comfort her.

"Uh yah I'm fine, one the of the pups just kicked again." Koua told her calmly, "It's same one every time!"

Kagome's mother nodded, "Alright honey. If there's anything you need, just let me know okay?"

Koua nodded, "I do have one question. When you were pregnant with Kagome and her brother, did your breast feel really sore?" A slight blush appeared on her face, Kagome's mother just smiled.

"Yes they did, but that's perfectly normal in pregnancys. It's just means that your breast are prepareing for when your pups are born. Pretty soon after the birth, your breast will fill with milk to breastfeed them. Anything else dear?"

Koua shook her head. "No, thanks for the tip though." Kagome's mother smiled and left. Koua decided to get some fresh air by taking a walk around the shrine. After a while she ended up lying under the sacred tree and drifted to sleep.

----------

Flashback/dream

"Kouga please show me what you can do again. I love watching you practice with the powers you have gained from the blue moon!" Kouga's mother said to her eight year old son.

"Alright mommy!" He said happily.

The wolf mother watched as her little wolf pup son made small ball of blue energy in his hands and made it grow bigger and bigger then smaller. Then the boy healed one of the injuried wolf pups and then transported it right into his mothers arms.

"Oh Kouga that was amazing, and think if you were a female you could even make blue moon jewels!" His mom praised.

The young Kouga looked at his mother confused, "What're blue moon jewels?"

Kouga's mother smiled a bit more, "Kouga, they are jems that a female blue moon demon can make on the full moon, it's just as powerful, if not more so, as the shikon jewel, but they will only work if it's the will of the creator. Kouga, if the child you have is a girl, that obtains the blue moon power she will become as pure as a summer breeze"

Kouga blinked twice, before he gave her a huge grin. "Neat!"

Kouga's mother gently set the wolf pup on the ground before her son ran into her arms, she embraced him and then pulled him away slightly, "Remember my son the stronger you become, the stronger your powers become but as long as your soul remains pure your powers will evolve and grow even stronger. Dont let anyone tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

Kouga nodded, "I understand mommy."

----------

End of dream/flashback

"Koua!"

Koua woke to the sound of voices approaching, she saw her friends coming towards her. 'I should tell them. Wait mom said that a girl born under the blue moon could make blue moon jewels and right now I happen to be a girl. Maybe I can make a moon jewel and turn Miroku and myself back into guys again after the children are born. But then the pups and cubs wouldn't have their mothers and as much as I hate the idea of being a mother than a father, I don't think I could abandon the pups like that. I don't think Miroku could either.' She sighed sadly, 'But I should show my powers to them, but I haven't used them since my mom died. I just forgot about them I guess.'

Koua was snapped out of her thoughts when Shippo jumped on her head, but she didn't mind, she was feeling more motherly lately, "Hi Koua!"

Koua smiled removing Shippo from her head and placed him on her lap, "Hello Shippo."

"Hi Koua! How are you?" Kagome said sitting beside her. It took her a while to call her by her new name.

Koua smiled, "I'm okay, a little tired but okay. One of the pups kicked me again."

"Ooh! Let me feel!" Exclaimed an exciteted Kagome as she placed her hand on Koua's round belly. Shippo placed an ear on her tummy, he's never felt a pup kick through a females stomach before so he wanted to feel too. After about a minute they felt a hard push. "Wow. Strong little pup"

"Uh yeah. Listen I have something to tell all of you." She quickly spoke, "Have any of you ever heard of the story of a wolf-demon being born under the Blue full moon?"

Everyone looked at her confused, all but Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango, "I've heard about it." Spoke Sango, "It was foretold that a wolf-demon mother would give birth to a wolf child under a blue full moon."

"What's so great about that?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The child would gain mystic powers from the moon and it will be passed on to their children." Koua answered.

Kikyo spoke, "The blue moon night was two hundred years ago and I have never sensed any spiritual powers from any of the wolf-demons from Kouga's tribe or any other wolf tribe."

"Maybe it's not true, maybe it was just a stupid story made up by the wolf tribe." Spoke Inuyasha.

Koua shook her head, "No you dumb mutt, the prophecy was true. A wolf-demon child was born on that night."

Everyone stared at her, "And how do you know that Koua?" Asked Miroku.

Koua sighed and reached up pushing her bangs away to show them her forehead, revealing a silver-blue crecent moon, "I know because I was the one born under the Blue full moon."


	6. A painful secret revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Everyone stared at Koua in shock when she revieled the sacred marking tattooed on her forehead. The mark was a crystal blue circle with a silver-blue crecent moon along the outline. 

Kikyo was the first to recover, "It's true. You're the wolf-demon that was born under the Blue moon."

Koua nodded, "Hey, how come you never told us before?" Asked Shippo.

The female wolf shrugged, "Probably because I knew none of you would've believed me even if I did tell you."

"And why would you think that we wouldn't?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Maybe because a certain half dog-demon would just make an assumption that my powers came from the jewel shards in my legs because as he put it if I remember correctly, 'I haven't got any power of my own.'" Said Koua, looking at Inuyasha the whole time with a glare.

"I never said that!"

"Actually you did Inuyasha." Everyone turned to Miroku, "That day we first met Kouga, after Kagome announced he had three jewel shards, you said those exact words."

Sango turned to Kikyo, "Kagome must've sat him one too many times that it's making him forgetful."

Shippo nodded, "And I thought his head was hard enough that his brain wouldn't get damaged on the impact with the ground."

'BANGGG!!'

"Oww!"

"I heard that you little runt!"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

'KA-BOOOOM!!!'

"Shippo are you alright?" Asked a concerned Koua.

Shippo clutched his sore head that now supported a large lump, "It hurts!" He cried.

As soon as the spell wore off Inuyasha was back up on his feet, "Well you should now better than to open your big mouth, you little runt!"

Koua took Shippo into her arms and without saying anything she raised her left hand over the lump. Her hand began emitting a bright blue glow and with in seconds the lump on the little fox-demon's head disappeared and so did the pain, Shippo was healed.

Shippo looked at Koua with a blank look, so did everyone else, "How did you do that?"

Koua smiled, "It's one of the of the many powers I've acquired from the blue moon which will be passed down to my pups." She says while rubbing her swollen stomach.

"That's so cool." Kagome smiled, "What else can you do Koua?"

For the next half hour Koua explained and showed them her powers. Apparently she had also gained a few new abilities over the years that she didn't know about, she found out a week ago, while helping Kagome's mother with minor house chores, that she could levitate and move things with her mind.

By the end everyone was speechless, "Koua how come you never used your powers before?" Asked Kagome.

Koua smile faded into a sad frown, "I... I guess I forgot about them."

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THEM?! THEY WOULD HAVE REALLY HELPED IN BEATING NARAKU ALOT SOONER!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koua lowered her head, "I didn't want all of you to rely on my powers like my family did."

"How long have you known that you had these powers Koua?" Asked Miroku.

"I was a little older than Shippo at the time when my mother told me." Koua muttered quietly, unfortunately Inuyasha heard her.

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that you knew that you had these incredible powers the whole time and you decided that 'now' would be the right time to tell us! After everything that's happened and everything we've been through!?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"I had my reasons!" Koua cried, her body begining to shake.

Sensing the pain in her voice and the fact that Koua was trembling, Kagome put her arms around the female wolf, trying to comfort her, "Inuyasha that's enough!"

Kikyo put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to calm him, "Inuyasha calm down..."

Inuyasha ignored them, "No, you know what I think? I think that you didn't want to show us your powers because you were too weak to use them! That's why you had the sacred jewel shards in the first place!"

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome yelled.

"That's it, isn't it?! You were too much of a coward to tell us that you had all this great power so you needed the shards of the sacred jewel to saticfy yourself!" The half-demon bellowed at the trembling she wolf, just seeing her shake was giving him a little saticfaction. Somewhere in the back of his mind something was telling him to stop but his pride wouldn't let him stop now, "

'SMACK!'

Before Inuyasha knew it he was on the ground with a hot stinging pain in his face. He looked up, clutching his swollen red cheek, to see who had hit him and found Koua standing over him glaring down at him with the coldest pair of red eyes that he had ever seen, eyes that rivaled Sesshomaru's cold glare. "How dare you assume you know why I never used my powers! You don't know the hell and the suffering that I've been through, or the pain that still aches in my heart after all these years! You don't know anything, you stupid half-breed of a dog!"

Everyone was speechless. They knew Kouga had never called Inuyasha a half-breed, not even in anger, but now she was furious. Inuyasha had never seen Kouga this angry before, except when Kouga thought that he was the one who murdered his comrads at Naraku's castle, but this exceeded that, no contest. Then Inuyasha saw something that he had never seen before on the wolf, under her eyes were little black curved stripes that would appear and disappear from time to time, the second thing he noted were... tears. Twin streams of crystal tears were flowing down her face, something inside of Inuyasha just broke off, he didn't know what it was but he knew it was something important.

Remembering that her friends were still there, Koua quickly calmed down. She looked around at the people surrounding her and at that moment Koua was speechless, "I-I shouldn't of told you guys..." She said looking down, "I'm sorry." She walked to the well house, leaving Kikyo and Shippo with Inuyasha as Kagome, Sango and Miroku went after her. Koua opened the door to the well house, walked down the stairs to the well, and looked down the dark hole that led back to her world.

"Koua wait!" Kagome's voice called from outside, but Koua ignored it.

Koua wiped the tears from her eyes, "Coming here was a mistake."

"No Koua! Don't go down the well, did you forget why we came here?!" Miroku yelled grabbing her arm.

Koua reeled back at her to reply but lost her blalance and ended up making them both fall in the well. Kagome and Sango watched in horror as the pair fell down the well, they were engulfed in a bluish light, and landed on the other side safely.

--------

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru was out patrolling his lands still searching for his mate. As soon he heard that both Koua and Miro were gone, he began an all out search for them.

'A month has passed and still no sign of them.' He thought. 'Where could they be hiding?'

He wasn't mad, rather he was moping, but the way he acts you couldn't tell even if he told you. Rykou, his best friend, was crushed when he heard that Miroku was missing, so was Rin. Infact she hadn't stopped crying, she kept saying she wanted her mommy back. The Western Lord promised that he will find them and bring them back. When Jaken had heard that the wolf and the monk were gone he made an unexpected wise-crack about it being for the best, unfortunately for him he said it out loud that Sesshomaru kick him so hard he went through the garden wall, and was warned not to speak about the wolf and the monk that way ever again.

Sesshomaru suddenly caught a familiar sent. 'Well, they've decided to show themselves again' He thought, a small grin came on his face. He raced in the direction where he hoped to find his mate.

--------

Koua and Miroku climbed out of the well, they weren't hurt and thankfully neither were their babies. Koua became terrified at what just happened, "What have I done? Oh my God, I'm so sorry Miroku!"

"It's okay Koua. I'm fine and so are the cubs." Miroku assured.

Koua shook her head, "No it's not okay! I could've hurt you and our children because I was so angry at Inuyasha that I wasn't even thinking. It's just, when Inuyasha started accusing me for being weak for not using my powers... I... I just snapped."

Miroku nodded, "I can understand that Koua. Inuyasha can be very insensitive alot of times, especially when it't to another woman, but why didn't you tell us that you had these incredible powers all along?"

Koua lowered her head, "Because I didn't want the same thing to happen to my pack or you guys as to what happened to my mother if you knew."

Miroku was confused, "What does that mean?"

Koua lifted he head, tears swelling in her eyes again, "The only reason why I don't use my powers is because my mother was the one that always inspired me to use them, to perfect them, but then one day while mother took me and a couple of our men to visit our brothers and sisters in the West, we were attacked by the Birds of Paradise. One of the birds had swooped down and attacked my mother, I rushed to help but she ordered one of the men to take me away from the battle." She paused and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Koua, if it hurts you don't have tell the rest if you don't want to."

Koua shook her head, "No it's alright, besides I owe you an explanation, I managed to free myself and I ran back to the battlefield but when I got there, all of the birds that attacked us were dead and so were our men. I can still remember the smell of the coppery smell of blood that had been spilt and everytime I close my eyes I can still see the many dead bodies of my commrads scatteed everywhere and no matter how hard I try, it still haunts me to this day. When I finally found my mother she was laying on the ground covered in blood and barely alive. I was so petrified that I didn't even think about healing her until it was too late, she died because I froze on the spot when I could've saved her. So when she died I just couldn't bring myself to use them anymore, on that day I vowed to never use them again because I don't deserve to have them. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you." Koua said pouring her heart out.

"Oh Koua." Miroku said with tears streaming down her face, "Is that why you never used them, because you were afraid that the same thing would happen to us?"

Koua nodded, "Everyone kept saying to me that these power were a gift and that my mother would've wanted me to keep using them, but I say they're a curse. I mean, what good is having these powers if I couldn't bring myself to use them to save someone that I loved so much? Why didn't I heal her? Why did I just stand there and let her die when I should've saved her?! She died because I hesitated and didn't do the right thing, I just stood there like a coward and I let her die!" She sobbed, Miroku wrapped her arms around her and gently embraced her wolf friend.

"Koua you're not a coward. What happened to your mother wasn't your fault. Your mother didn't want you to die so she gave her own life to save yours. Like any loving parent would." Says Miroku, the memory of her father's death came to her mind.

"I know, it's just... I can't face Inuyasha and the others right now. Especially Inuyasha, it's just too hard." Koua sniffed, resting her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you won't have to face them if you come with me." Came a male voice, Koua and Miroku turned to where the voice came from and found Sesshomaru standing in the shadows. He had heard Koua's sad story about her mother and he was also touched, "Koua, if you come back with me I'll see to it that my half-breed brother never bothers you again."

"Okay." Koua whispered after a long pause, "Miroku get outta here while you can. I'll go with Sesshomaru, you go back to the others." Koua said moving away from Miroku. She walked to Sesshomaru with her head bowed but Miroku stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"No Koua, we've gone through all of this together and I don't want to be left behind." Miroku said, "Besides you shouldn't go through this alone"

Koua smiled at her friend, finally lifting her head. Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around Koua's waist and the other around Miroku's, then they all departed to the white stone castle, that was Sesshomaru's home.

---------

They arrived back to the Western Castle in a short time later, Rykou was there waiting for Sesshomaru hoping that the Western Lord had found their mates this time, his face lit up when he saw Miroku walk in with Sesshomaru. "You found them! Oh Miro I'm so happy that you're alright!" He exclaimed happily, though she didn't return the smile and he knew why, "Miro I'm really sorry about... well that. I didn't mean to get you... well that is..." He studdered. Miroku merely looked away and walked past him. Rykou sighed in reliefe, he was glad that she didn't slap him, even though he wouldn't blame her if she did.

Sesshomaru walked with Koua into the garden, when they were outside he noticed that she still looked sad. "Tell me Koua, why did you agree to come back with me?" He asked, his golden eyes never leaving her.

She looked up at him, a small smile came to her face. "I felt guilty, not only because of the children, but because of what you said that night. I felt so guilty about leaving, then Inuyahsa made me mad and sent me over the edge, so I came back here because... I don't know..."

Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arms gently around her, he began to gently run his clawed fingers through her soft raven locks while he inhaled the clean soothing aroma of her hair. Koua frowned and pushed him away a little, "I'll only stay if you promise not to hug me and stuff. I may have a girls body, but I'm still a guy you know."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Very well, Koua." With that said he walked away.

Koua kept her eyes on him, "I'll take that as a maybe?"


	7. Going back and an old enemy returns

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you insensitive idiot!" Cried Shippo as he smacked Inuyasha on the head, "I can't believe you said that to poor Koua!"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, "Since when the hell did you start siding with Kouga, you little runt?" He removed Shippo from his head and dangled him by his tail. "If she had told us from the start that she had these great powers, we could've destroyed Naraku a lot sooner!"

Kikyo shook her head, "I don't think that would've made a difference Inuyasha, I think it would've just made Koua an even bigger target. Not just for Naraku, but for other demons as well."

Inuyasha was confused, "What do you mean Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned to the half dog-demon, "Naraku absorbed countless demons into his body to gain more demonic power. If I remember correctly, Naraku once tried to absorb your brother into his body to gain his demonic power."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah but Naraku wasn't powerful enough to absorb Sesshomaru."

Kikyo nodded, "But think Inuyasha, if Naraku somehow found out that Kouga is the one gifted with the powers of the Blue moon, he would've gone after Kouga and would try to absorb him into his body."

Inuyasha was speechless, "I uhh… I guess I never thought of that."

'I'm surprised you even know how to think at all.' Thought Shippo.

'But I think there's another reason.' Thought Kikyo, 'The look in her eyes said that that something horrible had happened, something so terrible that it forced Kouga to stop using his powers, but what could it be?'

Her train of thought was broken when Kagome and Sango walked back over to them, but she didn't see either Miroku or Koua with them. Shippo ran up to the two girls after freeing his tail form Inuyasha's grip, "Kagome, Sango what's wrong?"

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, "Koua went back through the well."

"WHAT!?" The trio cried.

"What do you mean she went back?!" Cried Inuyasha.

"Exactly what it means Inuyasha. After her little outburst she went to the well house. The last thing she said was coming here was a mistake." Explained Kagome, sadness evident in her voice.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku tried to stop her but she was pulled into the well with Koua and they didn't come back through." Said Sango.

Inuyasha got to his feet, "Damn it! Well c'mon we have to go find them! I bet Sesshomaru's still looking for them and who knows what'll happen if he finds them!" Everybody nodded in agreement.

Kagome ran inside the house to grab her yellow backpack while Sango and Kikyo grabbed their weapons. Kagome came back out with her backpack along with Miroku's staff and Kouga's sword, she didn't want to leave them behind.

"Let's go!" Called Inuyasha, everyone nodded as they headed toward the well house, once there they held hands and all jumped into the well. A shimmering blue light surrounded them and the all landed safely in the past.

* * *

Somewhere in the far South Naraku's castle laid in ruins, but under all the wreckage was an underground cellar, where a small looking infant wrapped in a white kimono with very light violet hair hovered above the ground by a familiar maroon colored barrier. 

'Damn that cursed wolf. Ever since Naraku died I've had to revert back to my infant body to sustain my life. Luckily I managed to absorb part of Naraku's heart into my body so that I could continue to live but it's still not enough to keep me alive for much longer.'

'Hakudoshi…'

The infant's eyes opened slightly, "Naraku?"

'I'm glad to see that you're still alive Hakudoshi, however your life force doesn't seem to be fairing well.'

The infant's pink colored eyes narrowed, "It's because of that wolf-demon Kouga that my powers have weakened. And he used the Sacred Jewel to restore all the innocent people back to life so now the Sacred Jewel is gone forever."

The dead half-demon chuckled in amusment, 'Aww but there is now a new kind of jewel, one that's just as powerful if not more so as the Sacred Jewel.'

"A new jewel that's just as powerful as the Shikon Jewel?"

Naraku chuckled, 'Yes a jewel called a Blue Moon jewel. This jewel is created on a full moon by a female wolf-demon who was born on the Blue full moon, and I have just learned that Kouga was the one the born under the blue full moon and Sesshomaru has turned him into a female to fulfill an arranged mating.'

Hakudoshi was thunderstruck by what Naraku had just told him but soon his surprise was replaced with an evil grin, "What do you suggest Naraku?"

'Hakudoshi, I want you to capture Kouga then possess her. Then once you have her under your power, persuade her into creating a moon jewel before the next full moon passes. Then use the jewel to bring me back to life, once I have been brought back I'll be able to give you back your old body.'

A small evil smile spread over the infant's face, "As you wish Naraku." Then in an instant the infant vanished.


	8. The search and a tender moment

Title: A Vision of the Past, A decision for the Future.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Over a week has passed since Koua and Miroku had gone through the well and were taken back to Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru had given orders to keep an eye on the two pregnant females incase they try to escape again however neither Koua nor Miroku had made any attempts to runaway but the guards kept alert. Koua was sitting outside under a shady tree in the garden, wearing a loose fitting white and blue kimono, watching Rin and Miroku play in the flower beds. Rin was laughing with such delight as she picked different flowers from bed to bed and gathered them in her hands. Miroku sat down on a large stone nearby the garden and watched with a smile as the young child gathered flowers, she also wore a loose fitting kimono but hers was black-lavender. She felt her cubs move and began to gently rub her round stomach, another month and a half and the cubs will be born.

"Here mommy Miro," Spoke Rin, breaking Miroku's train of thought, "These are for you." She held up the bouquet of flowers she gathered to Miro with a big smile.

Miroku couldn't help but smile back, "Oh thank-you sweetie." She takes the offered flowers and sniffs them, "They smell wonderful."

"So is what Rykou said true? Am I really gonna be a big sister and have a new little brother and sister?!" Rin asked with a twinkling sparkle in her eyes.

Miroku was taken aback by the child's question but then she smiled warmly again.

"Yes sweetie it's true. You're gonna have a little brother and sister soon."

Rin's smile grew wider and she gently embraced Miroku's extended belly. Miroku didn't know what came over her but she wrapped her arms around Rin and embraced her like a mother would embrace their own child. After a while Miroku gently pulled away and grabbed Rin's little hand.

"Come on Rin, let's go back inside. I need to lie down."

"Okay mommy." She nodded as she and Miroku headed towards the castle.

A small smile spread on Koua's face.

'That reminds me of the moments I had with my mother.' She thought, 'She'd give me that same warm smile whenever I brought her flowers, she always said that everyday I bring her happiness just by being there with her. Kagome even gave me that same smile when I brought her flowers that one time.' The smile soon fades from her face, 'Of course now it doesn't matter any more.'

She sighed, "I wonder if mother knew about the agreement that father set up with Sesshomaru's father?" She gasped when she felt one the pups pushed, "Little ones just won't quit moving around in there. Bet they're anxious to get out." She rubbed her stomach to soothe the ache in her stomach.

'I don't know what to do. I want to be a guy again because that's what I really am and I want to be with Kagome, but at the same time I don't want to abandon the pups. I don't want them growing up without a mother and Sesshomaru wouldn't have a mate anymore…' She stopped and shook her head, 'Whoa! Where the hell did that come from!? Why am I being sympathetic towards a no-good bastard of a dog who ruined my life!?' She ranted mentally, 'It's not fair! Naraku is finally dead and I was gonna start a new life with Kagome by my side and he destroyed my future, him and both of our father's! I hate him! I hate him. I hate him…' Koua's eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep under the shady tree. Tears slowly seeped out of her eyes.

---------

The night Inuyasha and the others were gathered around the campfire after a long day of searching for their friends. A week had passed and they still didn't find their pregnant companions.

(Flashback)

Everyone climbed out of the old well as soon as they reached the Feudal Era. As soon as Inuyasha set Kikyo and Kagome on the ground he got down on the wet muddy ground and started sniffing the area, but he didn't find anything.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled, "I can't pick up anything!"

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo.

"I mean I can't pick up either Kouga's or Miroku's scent at all!"

"But that's impossible!" Cried Sango, "They just passed through the well ten minutes ago!"

"I know that but I can't get anything!" Inuyasha growled.

"Wait a minute, I think I might know why." Spoke Kikyo, everyone turned their attention to her, "Tonight is the night when Inuyasha becomes mortal and the sun is setting."

Everyone turned in the direction Kikyo was facing and sure enough the sun was going down. When the sun had completely set Inuyasha's transformation began. His silver white hair turned jet black, his fangs, claws, and dog ears vanished, and his eyes turned brown. Inuyasha was now a mortal human.

"Oh no, not now! Damn it! I can't become a mortal now! What else can go wrong!?"

BOOM!

No sooner had Inuyasha asked that question, it began pouring rain. "I had to go and open my big mouth!" Groaned Inuyasha.

"So what do we do now?" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as she pulled out her umbrella.

Everyone thought for a moment before Kagome said, "Why don't we head to Kaede's hut. Maybe Miroku talked Kouga into staying at Kaede's for comfort and for the sake of their pups."

Everyone nodded and headed towards Kaede's village.

(End Flashback)

But when they got there, neither Kaede nor the villagers saw the two pregnant females. The very next morning they began searching everywhere for them, Miroku's master's hut, Kouga's den and even Ayame's tribe but no one had seen them. Kouga's two friends Ginta and Hakkaku even joined them in the search for their friends. The two wolves were beyond astounded when the group explained to them what had happened the past month. The battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru and the scroll, the abducting, Kouga and Miroku being turned into females and are now pregnant, going to Kagome's time, finding out about Kouga's powers and finally coming back to the Feudal Era. To everyone's surprise, Ginta and Hakkaku already knew about Kouga's special powers.

"It's been over a week and we still can't find them." Sango sighed sadly.

"Well we know they're not in Kaede's village, the other wolf dens, or Master Mushin's place." Spoke Inuyasha, "So where the hell could they have gone?"

A thought struck Kagome, "Maybe Sesshomaru found them and they went back to Sesshomaru's castle." Everyone turned to Kagome as if she had grown a second head or something.

"What're you talking about Kagome?" Asked Ginta.

"Yeah why the hell would Kouga and Miroku go back to Sesshomaru, when the whole idea of taking them to your time was to hide them from him?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know maybe for the sake of the pups." She shrugged, "After all if what Kouga said about wolf-demon pregnancies is true, then she'll need a place where she's protected and can have the pups safely. I'm sure Miroku feels the same way."

"Then why didn't they just stay in your time?" Hakkaku asked.

Ginta nodded, "Yeah? Why did they come back here when they were safe there?"

"It's because Inuyasha's angry outburst was what drove Kouga back here." Said Kagome, "The look on her face was so full of pain that it looked like she was gonna break down and cry if she stayed there any longer."

Now everyone was confused, "But Inuyasha and Kouga fight like that all the time." Shippo pointed out. "They've always called each other names and argued with each other. So why would what Inuyasha say bother Kouga now?"

"That's because before it was normal for them." Kikyo spoke, "Two males arguing and insulting each other was their way of communicating, but now it's different now that Kouga's a female and a soon to be mother."

Inuyasha was now really confused, "Why would it be different now? I mean, Kouga's still Kouga isn't he?" Everyone sighed and sweat-dropped, Inuyasha maybe a strong-willed fighter and sometimes a nice guy but he was also very dense when it came to things like this.

Kagome sighed, "You really don't get it do you Inuyasha? Think about it, how do you think I felt whenever I went back to my time after arguing with you about whatever the subject was?"

"Uh… well… angry that's for sure and uh…."

"I was angry and I was hurt. Angry because you were being a jerk and hurt because some of the things you have said really hurt me." Kagome explained, "I forgave you all those time cause I know you didn't really mean it, because I care about you and because I didn't want to be selfish. When it came to you and Kikyo."

Inuyasha felt relieved but confused, "So what does this have to do with me and Kouga when we fight?"

"I think what Kagome is saying is that now that Kouga's a woman and also pregnant, Kouga can't just brush off those insults like before when she was a guy." Sango explained. "Also I think something horrible had happened to Kouga sometime in his life and I think your angry outburst pushed her over the edge."

Kagome nodded, "Exactly."

Kikyo turned to the two young wolf-demons, "Ginta, Hakkaku, how long have you two known Kouga?"

"Since we were young pups." Hakkaku shrugged.

"Has Kouga ever used his powers in front of you two or any of the other wolf-demons?" The two wolves shook there heads.

"Nobody else besides us and the elders know about Kouga's powers or that Kouga is the one who was born under the Blue full moon."

"And Kouga hasn't used his powers since…" Ginta lowered his head sadly as did Hakkaku, neither one saying anything more.

"Since what? Did something happen?" Kagome gestured for them to continue but they remained silent. "C'mon you two say something!"

Ginta lifted his head, "Kouga made us swear not to tell anyone about it. If you want to know what happened, you'll have to ask Kouga yourself because only he can tell you." Nothing but silence lingered in the air until a yawn escaped from Shippo's lips.

"I think it's time we got some sleep. We'll head for Sesshomaru's castle in the morning." Inuyasha announced before leaning back against the tree they camped under with Kikyo leaning on his shoulder.

Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and three extra blankets. She handed the blankets to Sango, Kikyo, and Ginta and Hakkaku before crawling into her sleeping bag with Shippo. She looked up at the sky and thought about Kouga.

'Kouga, if you are at Sesshomaru's, I hope you and Miroku are alright.' With that she fell asleep.

--------

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and the rest of the group, high above the trees a familiar looking poisonous insect was watching them before it flew off into the West. It departed from the sky into a destroyed burned down village that had been attacked just a few days ago. Inside one of the huts was a middle aged woman holding the small demon infant Hakudoshi. The woman held out her hand and the insect landed on her on the perch of her fingers.

"So Kouga has fled the others and is hiding in Sesshomaru's castle?" The infant grinned, "It seems that Sesshomaru has made Kouga weaker by changing him into a female." He chuckled sinisterly. 'Now all that is needed is to separate her from the others so that I can use my power to possess her and use her to create a moon gem.' Hakudoshi gave the insect a wicked smirk, "Keep after Inuyasha and his friends but keep out of range so that they don't see you, and return back here when you've found Sesshomaru's castle. Go now." The insect nodded and flew out of the hut.

--------

(In Sesshomaru's study chamber)

"But Lord Sesshomaru, out of all the female demons in the world, why did your father choose _him_!?" Jaken demanded incredulously.

"Father and the Wolf Lord were great allies. It was decided that I would mate with the Wolf General's offspring before he died." He replied easily. "However he only had one offspring, a male. That's why I had Kouga changed into a female, to fulfill the mating promise."

Jaken remained silent before a though came to him, "Uhh… Lord Sesshomaru, what do you plan to do with Kouga once the pups are born?"

"What do you mean by that Jaken?" He asked dangerously calmly.

"We… well I mean are you planning to let Kouga care for the pups until they no longer need their mother and then change Kouga back into a male?" Jaken asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Surely his master was only mating to Kouga so that he could have an heir He never liked the idea of his master Sesshomaru mating with a filthy wolf, especially when that wolf is Kouga.

"Koua comes from a noble family. She is my mate and the mother of our pups. She will stay by my side as the Lady of the West and my wife."

Jaken was shocked, "Bu… bu… but Lord Sesshomaru… she's a wolf! A _male_ wolf no less! She's nothing but a filthy low-level wolf-demon…"

Sesshomaru's eyes flared red, "Silence Jaken!" He commanded, his limited temper snapping, "You forget your place. Yes Koua is a wolf but she is also my mate now. She is also the Lady of all the wolf clans and if I hear you disrespecting my mate in or out of my presence again, I will kill you myself! Is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord!! Please forgive my disrespect sire?!" He begged.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied, bowing, but he could not hide the sulk in his voice.

Sesshomaru walked out of his study and into the garden for some fresh air, his eyes scanned the whole garden until he spotted his mate sleeping under a tree. He quietly approached her, being careful not to wake her. As he gazed down at the sleeping female wolf he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked while she slept. So beautiful and innocent. The young dog Lord bent down and gently picked her up bridal-style and carried her back into the castle. Once Sesshomaru reached their chambers he gently laid Koua down on the bed and draped a silk blanket over her, surprisingly she didn't stir in her sleep. Sesshomaru gazed down at the sleeping female wolf and could not tear his eyes away from her. He reached down and gently brushed her long bangs out of her eyes before leaning down and gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Koua." He whispered. He stood up from the bed and left the room, unaware that Koua had opened her eyes and watched him leave.

"Good night Sesshomaru." She says before falling back to sleep again.


	9. A mother's love and comfort

Title: A Vision of the Past, A Decision for the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Thank-you to all who reviewed.

* * *

(Koua's dream) 

"Hey what is this place, where am I?" Koua asked, while observing the surroundings, it looked like one of the forests on her land but it was hard to tell. "Hello? Hello, is anybody out there?"

"I'm here." The female voice came from behind.

Koua quickly turned around and her eyes widened in disbelief. Standing right in front of her was a beautiful raven-haired female wolf-demon, wearing female style wolf-demon armor and black wolf fur. Her long black hair flowed freely behind her and she was smiling at her. Koua couldn't believe it, standing right in front of her… was her mother. But it couldn't be.

"Mother?" She whispered.

Koua's mother nodded, "Hello my darling, it's been a long time."

"But how? You… you're…"

"Dead." Koua nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "I know my child, but this is your dream and also a mother can't ignore the cries of her own child when they are in need." The deceased mother wolf reached over to wipe the tears from Koua's face, "Even if that mother is dead."

Koua's body trembled uncontrollably then finally she threw her arms around her mother and began to cry. Releasing all the bottled up feelings that she had kept to herself since her mother's death. Her mother, (I'm gonna call her Kochan) gently embraced her crying pup, stroking her hair soothingly while trying to calm her.

"There, there. It's alright Kouga. Mother's here now."

Koua gently pulled away from her mother and looked up at her, "Wait! How did you know that it's really me?"

Kochan smiled, "A mother knows everything about her own children no matter how much they've changed and I've been watching over you." Her smile faded into a sadden frown, "I've watched how you've struggled since my death and I'm so sorry for the terrible pain it's caused you. It's because of my death that you haven't been using your powers and I'm so sorry my darling child." She said sadly.

"No mother, it wasn't that." Koua shook her head, "It's because I didn't use my powers to heal you, you died because of me. If I didn't hesitated when I should've healed you than you'd still be here with me!" She cried.

"No Kouga." Kochan shook her head, "There was nothing you could do even if you did try to heal me."

Koua looked at her mother confusingly, "Wh… what do you mean, mother?"

"It's not because you weren't strong enough to save me, it's because it was my fate. I knew before going into battle with those damn birds that I wouldn't survive that's why I had my men take you away from the fight because I didn't want you to suufer the same fate that I did. Do you understand?"

"Not completely." Koua shook her head. Kochan embraced her pup to comfort her. Koua leaned into her mother's embrace.

"Tell me Kouga, how did you end up like this? As a woman and… pregnant?" She gestured to Koua's extended stomach, "Tell me everything that's happened."

Koua lifted up her head from her mother's shoulder and sighed, "Mother, did you know about the arranged mating that father made with Sesshomaru's father?"

Koua explained to her deceased mother everything that's happened, even meeting Kagome and her friends and falling in love with her all the way up to now, she looked to her mother with tears forming in her eyes again. "What should I do mother? I wanna be myself again, I wanna be a man again. So that I can be with Kagome because I still love her. Yet at the same time I don't want the pups to grow up without their mother, and I'm sure Miroku feels the same way. I'm so confused! I don't know what to do!" She sobbed.

"I know it's hard my darling, but I know you can get through this. Just have faith in yourself and your powers, you're much stronger than you think and never let anyone tell you other wise." Kochan lifted Koua chin and looked into her silver-blue eyes, "Just listen to your heart and you'll find the answers you seek when the time is right." She reached up and wiped away her tears, "And no matter what happens I'll always be with you."

Koua nodded and embraced her mother once again, "I love you so much mother."

"I love you too Kouga. My precious child." Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she placed a soft kiss on her pup's temple, "Take good care of your son and daughters." She whispered.

(End of dream)

--------

Koua awoke the next morning to the sound of singing birds. She slowly sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and found a small bouquet of flowers lying right beside her. She picked them up and found Sesshomaru's scent lingering on the flowers, meaning he personally picked these for her. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of Sesshomaru sqwatting down and picking flowers. No doubt little Rin is responsible for that.

She got up and dressed herself in a red loose fitting kimono, after she was dressed she walked down the hall and into the garden. There she found Sesshomaru standing under the same shady tree that she fell asleep under yesterday, just watching the clouds. Catching her scent the young Lord turned to where his mate was watching him and smiled while walking towards her.

"Hello Koua, did you sleep well?"

Koua nodded, "Yes, better then I had in a while now."

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled, Koua quickly looked away from the dog lord for some reason she felt very awkward whenever he smiled at her like that, then she let out a small gasp, "Koua What's wrong? Are you alright?"

'He's really that concerned about me.' She thought, "Yes I'm fine, the pups just kicked me again that's all." Sesshomaru looked relieved then she held out her hand, "Here gimme your hand."

Sesshomaru was puzzled by her request but did what she asked and gave her his right hand. She took his large male hand into her soft little one and carefully placed his open hand on her round belly, moments later he felt a hard push from one of their unborn pups. The young Lord of the West couldn't help but smile, one of his pups had just kicked and he felt it. He placed his head on her stomach to listen to the heartbeats of their pups, when he did he caught a whiff of the scent around her and discovered what they were gonna have.

'Three pups. A boy and two girls.' He thought.

The young dog Lord and his pregnant mate were so preoccupied by the knowledge that they were having a son and two daughters that they didn't see a grumbling green imp who was watching them from the patio.

'I just can't believe it! That damn female mongrel is making Lord Sesshomaru fall in love with her, and she's not even a real woman!! It's bad enough that Lord Sesshomaru's father was allies with the Lord of those savages and that he took a human for a mate before he died, but to engage Lord Sesshomaru to that savage beast and having Kouga bare his children is even worse!' He clutched the two head staff tighter in his boney little hands, 'I can't let this go on any further, that wolf must be dealt with before she damages Lord Sesshomaru even further. But how?'


	10. Hakudoshi strikes

Title: A Vision of the Past, A Decision for the Future

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. To those who have reviewed, many thanks.

Warning: I had to re-write this chapter because I noticed when I read it that there were a lot of mistakes and errors that I needed to fix. So enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha and his companions were just a few hours away from Sesshomaru's castle, everyone was anxious to get there and see their missing friends to see is they were alright. Kagome and Kikyo had finally managed to convince Inuyasha to let them stop and rest before they continued onward to his brothers' castle, eventually Inuyasha agreed to stop but not without muttering a few complaints here and there. 

Inuyasha went with Kikyo to help gather some healing herbs and herbs specifically to help ease pregnancies. Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about the other night. Was what the girls said true, about why Kouga came back here after his angry outburst? He thought back to all those times Kagome would go back to her time after they had an argument, whether it was about Kikyo, or Kouga, or finding Naraku and the jewel shards, or Kagome just wanting to go back home for her school tests. In the end it always resulted to the both them fighting and her leaving because Inuyasha had upset her. But after a while Kagome would always come back and forgave him. However the situation with Kouga was very different. The two male demons were constantly fighting with each other, mostly over Kagome and who was going to be the one to kill Naraku in the end, in the beginning it was because they hated each other, typical theory of wolves and dogs fighting for dominance over what's theirs. Then later it became a theory of boys being boys, even though they still fought with each other once in a while, they would set aside their pride and differences for a while and work together as a team. That was their way of getting along. Inuyasha never had that problem with Miroku though, he and the monk had formed a friendship after a short while even though he threatened to kill Miroku every time he grabbed Kagome's butt.

Inuyasha sighed sadly, now things were different because thanks to his older brother both Kouga and Miroku are girls and are carrying pups and cubs. When Koua had told them that she was born under the blue full moon and that she had gained incredible mystical powers, Inuyasha just snapped, he didn't know why he just did, he guessed that it was because the wolf had waited till last week to tell them the truth about herself instead of telling them in the begining. Instinctively Inuyasha raised his right hand to his face where Koua had slapped him, just touching the area brought back the memory of the stinging pain that the female wolf gave him and also the look in her eyes, her eyes were so full of rage but there was also… hurt and betrayal not just in her eyes, but in her voice as well. At first he thought it was just one of those emotional things women go through when they're pregnant, but then he realized that it wasn't. He just didn't understand, what could've happened to her that forced her from using her powers all this time?

Kikyo looked up from her basket of herbs and gazed at the puzzled half dog-demon. She could tell just by looking at his that he was thinking about his friends, Miroku and Kouga, again. That and he also looked guilty as well. She had to admit when she had found out the Kouga was that wolf-demon born under the blue full moon, how could she not be surprised? Aside from controlling the Gorashi there was no reason to believe that Kouga had any other unique abilities, but the young wolf prince hid his powers very well and she knew it must've taken a lot of courage as well as trust for Koua to show them her powers. But when Inuyasha had reacted the way he did it became no mystery as to why Koua came back to the past.

Kikyo stood up, walked towards Inuyasha and placed a hand on one side of his face. Breaking the half-demon's train of thought, "Inuyasha?" She spoke gently, "Are you alright?"

"Huh… uh yeah yeah… I'm fine Kikyo." He lied, "I was… I was just thinking."

"About Kouga and Miroku? Wondering if they're alright?" Kikyo asked, Inuyasha was about to deny it but then he just sighed and nodded. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, gently embracing him, "It's alright Inuyasha, we're all concerned about them." Inuyasha returned the embrace but it didn't make his guilt go away.

Ginta and Hakkaku tended to the wolves, they could tell that the wolves missed Kouga, they missed him too. Kouga was not just their leader, he was also their big brother and best friend. Sure he was rough and ruthless all the time but they knew it was his way of showing that he cares about all those he loves. Kouga had lost his family when he was a very small pup but the eldest wolf tribe member took him in and raised him as his own grandson, but even then Kouga still felt out of place and he still refused to use his powers. Both Ginta and Hakkaku understood though, Kouga had explained it to them in confidence and that's why they swore to Kouga that they would never tell anyone about his past or his powers. Also it was safe to say that they were also wondering what Kouga looked like as a woman.

Kagome took Shippo to a nearby stream to refill her water bottles. Shippo looked up at his adopted mother and saw that she still had sad look on her face. Before they had set out to kill Naraku once and for all, Kagome had come to terms that she had fallen in love with Kouga and she agreed to be his mate when Naraku was finally dead. However Sesshomaru had crushed that chance by changing Kouga into a girl and impregnating her. Everyone was worried about their two companions, even Inuyasha though he won't admit it. Kagome sighed sadly staring at her reflection in to waters surface then her breath got caught in her throat when she saw Kouga's image in the water's surface, smiling at her.

"Yo Kagome, what's up?"

She turned around and found him kneeling beside her, she almost threw herself at him but she caught a glimpse of a small yellow fox tail wagging behind him.

Kagome groaned, "Shippo, do you think that's really appropriate?"

POP

In a pink puff of smoke Kouga transformed into little Shippo, "I was just trying to cheer you up Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "I know that Shippo, but using your transformation power like that wasn't really the best idea."

Shippo lowered his head sadly, "I'm sorry Kagome. I just hate seeing you so sad all the time. It always made me mad whenever Inuyasha made you sad like this but this time it's not his fault and I know it's not Kouga's either." He lifted his head with tears swelling in his green eyes, "I miss him and Miroku a lot, Kagome."

"Oh Shippo," Kagome reached down and gently embraced the young fox child to her chest, letting him cry out his bottled up pain while tears filled her eyes as well, "I miss them too."

Not far from the stream Sango sat under a large shaded tree cleaning her Hiraikotsu with Kilala resting beside her. While she was cleaning her weapon she began thinking about how Miroku would always keep her company while she cleaned and restocked her weapons before he would gently stroke her butt with his 'cursed hand' and then she smacked him. Sango shook her head, she couldn't believe it, she actually missed Miroku groping her? Why the hell would she miss that?! I mean he does it to every single woman he sees, not to mention asks them to have his children, but then she smiled. Sure Miroku was a pervert but at the same time he was also loyal, understanding, considerate, and romantic when he was around her.

She began thinking back to the day he had proposed to her, it was after he saved her from a demons possession that he confessed his true feelings for her. She saw the look in his dark violet eyes, the look of undying love for her and she accepted his proposal. A tear slipped down her face when she remembered that the man she loves is now a woman and carrying half-demon tiger cubs inside of her and she didn't know what to do. Sensing her pain Kilala looked up at Sango and meowed sadly before licking her hand, Sango reached down and stroked the little fire-cat demons head while wiping the tears from her eyes. She missed Miroku dearly, she missed Kouga as well. The wolf-demon was a great sparring partner as well as a good listener when she needed someone to talk to.

She looked up at the cloud filled sky, 'Miroku, I hope you and Kouga are alright.'

-------

"AH-CHOO!" Miroku sniffed and rubbed her nose, "I think I'm getting a cold."

"Either that or someone's talking about you." Koua said.

Miroku was outside in the garden sitting on the outside bench with Koua while watching Rin play in the flower garden again. For some reason since she and Koua had agreed to return to the castle with Sesshomaru, Rin hasn't once left her side. Miroku guessed it was because she didn't want to lose her new mother and her unborn siblings again, Miroku also felt the need to stay with the young child at all times. To top it off Rykou was also staying close to Miroku, to make sure that neither she nor Koua hurt themselves or tried to run away again. Lately Miroku found herself being nice to the tiger-demon and sometimes talking to him about the cubs. To Miroku it felt both weird yet calming at the same time.

Koua looked down and placed her hand gently on her round belly. "The full moon is only a few days away and pretty soon the pups will be born."

Miroku nodded, "Yeah Rykou told me that ours will be born about a week or two after yours and Sesshomaru's are born."

"Are you excited?"

"In a way I am, but in another I'm not. I'd much rather it be me and Sango having a child, not me being the female baring someone else's children." Kouga nodded, she felt the exact same way. Miroku stood up stretched, "I'm gonna grab something to drink do you want anything?"

Koua shook her head, "No thanks, I gonna go take a walk outside around the castle. I just hate being cooped up in here with nothing to do except eat and sleep."

Miroku couldn't help but smile, "Tell me about it. Okay, just be careful alright."

"Yes mom."

"Hey!"

--------

In a cave not far from Inuyasha's approaching group or Sesshomaru's castle, a human woman with long flowing black hair wearing a long black Kimono holding a small infant that was wrapped in blanket sat with a small glowing crystal ball infront of her. Just the other night Sesshomaru's little imp Jaken had taken a walk outside the castle with Ah-Unn to vent his anger when he came across her cave. The woman had introduced herself and told him that she was a black sorceress whose special talent was cursing any demon or human the person desires. Upon hearing Jaken's angry rant she offered to help him in exchange for his silence. The little bug-eyed toad was more than delighted to hear that this sorceress could help him get rid of a certain pesky female wolf and save his Lord Sesshomaru.

(Flashback)

"So we have an agreement then?" The woman smirked.

Jaken nodded, "If you don't mind my asking but what do plan to do with Kouga once you have her? And what about the unborn pups?"

The woman snickered, "That is something you do not need to concern yourself with, all you need to know is that you won't have to worry about her anymore." She told him coolly, "You just better hope that your Lord Sesshomaru doesn't find out about your treachery." She mocked.

"I don't care about that, just as long as that filthy, low-class mongrel keeps away from Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gets up and heads for the caves exit before looking over his shoulder, "You just do your part you vile woman or I'll deal with you myself!" He left the cave and heads back to the castle with the two-headed dragon close behind him.

Unbeknownst to the little imp, a dark aura surrounds the woman as she gently unwraps the blanket from around the infant, revealing a smirking Hakudoshi, "Foolish incompetent imp." He mocked, "It won't be long now. The full moon is only three more days away and before then Kouga will be under my control." He snickered before laying his head down to rest.

(End flashback)

The infant incarnation of Naraku, Hakudoshi, watched the crystal ball and saw Koua leaving Sesshomaru's castle with Ahh and Unn walking beside her. "Excellent she's alone, now is the perfect time to attack, before Inuyasha and his friends reach the castle and Sesshomaru returns." He snickered.

--------

Kouga walked along the outside of the castle with Ahh-Unn, she didn't know why but for some reason her instincts told her to bring the two-headed dragon with her, so naturally she did, her instincts have never been wrong before. After all she couldn't defend herself as well as she used to before the pups started growing inside her body and she still didn't want to use her powers. Feeling the need to get off her feet for a minute after walking for quite a while Koua took Ahh-Unn over to a nearby stream and rested on a large rock by the river stream.

'Who would've thought that just taking a little walk would make a pregnant woman so tired?' Koua asked herself, in the past, before she found the first of her sacred jewel shards, she could go for an all-out run for a whole day and she wouldn't even be tired, not even out of breath. Now she takes a walk and it feels like she had ran non-stop for a week, she didn't know how normal women do it but one thing's for sure she'll never question it ever again.

The pregnant female wolf took the time to observe her surroundings, she took a deep breath of the sweet aroma of fresh air, oh how she'd missed being outside. She was a wolf-demon, she was meant to be outside not kept inside like a dog. Sure she was allowed to go outside in the castle gardens but it just wasn't the same to Koua, she needed wider space, she wanted to run and feel the wind in her hair and feel the ground under her feet, but she couldn't not while she was still carrying the pups inside her. She made a note to herself that once the pups were born she would go out and just run, not run away, just run and neither Sesshomaru or anybody was gonna stop her.

Koua sighed she reached down and began playing with her tail, in doing so she began to think back to the day when Kagome and her friends found out that her tail was real. What happened was that after they had just killed a snake demon, both Kouga and Inuyasha got covered in mud and bloody gore. Luckily the group had been close to a nearby hot spring and the two canines went to get cleaned up while Kagome offered to clean their clothes and armor. After the two rival demons got cleaned up and their clothes had completely dried, Kagome went over to bring them fresh towels to dry themselves, while Kouga was wringing out his hair, he used his tail to grab the towel from Kagome's hands. Completely surprising her and the others, even Inuyasha was surprised to see Kouga's tail move. Since then Kagome has been coming up with whatever excuses she could think of just to touch or pet his tail, of course now that Koua thought about it, it made her chuckle a little. However a sad frown replaced her smile making Koua sigh sadly, she missed Kagome, she missed her tribe, and she missed everyone, even Inuyasha. She often wondered if they were coming for her and Miroku again like before but she didn't know what she would do if she faced them now, especially Inuyasha. She didn't know and she was afraid to find out, she didn't want to endanger the pups with a premature birth if she got angry again. Koua looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting darker.

"C'mon you two, we don't want Sesshomaru to find us both missing." She grabbed the two-headed dragons halter and began heading back to the castle, but along the way her instincts told her that something in the area was wrong, very wrong. She felt like she was being watched, it made her tail frizz. Ahh and Unn stopped, both looked in the direction of some shadowed trees and the two dragons started growling and snarling. Koua didn't like the sound of that, "What is it Ahh-Unn? What's wrong?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a pouch was hurled at the female wolf princess and the two-headed dragon. Sensing danger, Koua quickly jumped out of the way before the leather pouch bursts open emitting a familiar light blue power that instantly knocked out Ahh-Unn. Koua quickly covered her face with her kimono sleeve to prevent the powder from knocking her out too.

"Sleeping powder!"

"Well, if it isn't Kouga, the prince… or should I say 'princess' of the Wolf-demons?" A child-like voice mocked within the shadows from whence the pouch came from.

'Why does that voice sound so familiar?' thought Koua, "Who's there!? Show yourself, you coward!" She demanded.

"As you wish, Kouga." Sure enough a woman wearing a black kimono carrying a small infant stepped out of the shadows. Koua took an involuntary step back when she saw the infant the woman was carrying was actually Hakudoshi, Naraku's most evil incarnation.

"No… it can't be!"

Hakudoshi smirked, "Hello Kouga it's been awhile."

"Hakudoshi! But it's impossible! You're supposed to be…"

"Dead." Hakudoshi snickered, "I surely would've died had you'd completely destroyed Naraku's heart. Yes Kouga, you did kill Naraku that day however I managed to absorb what was left of Naraku's heart in order to keep myself alive. Unfortunately it's not enough to keep me alive for long and that's why I plan to bring Naraku back from the dead."

Koua narrowed her eyes at the evil offspring of Naraku, "You're too late. I've already used the Sacred Jewel. It's gone, forever."

Hakudoshi continued to chuckle, "I already knew that the Sacred Jewel is gone however it's not the Sacred Jewel I came for." He said smugly, "It's you I'm here for, Kouga, wolf-child of the Blue full moon."

Koua's face paled, she felt her blood freeze in her veins, in fear of her life and of her pups she turned to run, but her body wouldn't move. She collapsed to her knees, it was as though all the energy had been sapped right out of her legs and she felt as if she was paralyzed, she tried to will her body to move but her body wouldn't move at all. The female wolf looked up to find the woman, holding Hakudoshi, standing over her and she saw that her eyes were glowing white. Koua recognized the smell of black magic surrounding her.

"A sorceress?"

Hakudoshi looked down at the paralyzed female wolf with a wicked smirk on his little face, he snickered, "After you killed Naraku, I needed to find a human with enough power to sustain me long enough until I found you and now that I have you Kouga, it's time for you and I to become one."

The woman kneeled down holding Hakudoshi out to Koua, the evil infant grasped the front of Koua's kimono and instinctively Koua's hands held the small infant to her. Once Hakudoshi was in Koua's arms the sorceress suddenly collapsed lifelessly to the ground. The offspring of Naraku placed his little head on Koua's chest and began concentrating.

Koua looked down at the pale infant, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm looking for the darkness in your heart and once I have grasped it, you won't be able to escape from me Kouga."

An icy chill went up Koua's spine when she heard those words, she desperately tried to throw the evil infant off of her but her body still refused to move, her mind was screaming for help. She prayed that someone… anyone… would suddenly show up and save her from the little monster of evil but somewhere in the deep depths of her mind and of her heart, she knew that nobody was coming, nobody was coming to save her. If they were, wouldn't they have shown up by now? Why would anybody bother to save her when she couldn't even save herself from Sesshomaru before he turned her and Miroku into girls or before he got her pregnant, she couldn't even save her own mother from the Birds of Paradise. Nobody, other than Miroku, even tried to stop her from returning to the Feudal ages, did she really mean that little to everyone in Inuyasha's group, even Kagome?

"None of them care about me, none of them are comming." She spoke softly. At that moment she could feel the cold black aura from the infant flow into her and completely envelope her heart and soul. Her body pulsed, she felt her entire soul being overwhelmed by the cold empty darkness.

Hakudoshi clutched the fabric of Koua's kimono tightly and smirked, "I have grasped the darkness inside your heart Kouga, and now your powers will become one with my own." He chuckled in his throat, "Hold me tight, so that our souls may become one."

Instinctively Koua wrapped her arms gently around the evil infant and embraced him to her chest like a mother would hold their own child. A spine-tingling black aura surrounded them both while at the same time a black stripe appeared under both of her eyes.

'Help me! Somebody… anybody please help me!' Her mind cried out before falling silent, a single tear fell from her silver-blue eyes before they turned blood red.

---------

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and placed his hand over the left side of his chest where his heart was.

_'Help me! Somebody… anybody please help me!'_ A familiar female voice cried out.

Sesshomaru knew that voice and with out a second thought he took off into the direction of his castle, "Koua!" He spoke with much concern in his voice.

Unbeknownst to the Lord of the West, not far from his castle, the young raven-haired priestess from the future also heard and felt the same thing he just did. So she, his younger brother, and their friends were on their way to his castle.


	11. The darkness in a wolfs soul

Title: A Vision from the Past, A Decision for the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, please don't sue!

* * *

Inuyasha and friends pursued to his older brother's castle. After Inuyasha had announced that the break was over everyone gathered their gear and the group of travelers continued on their journey to Sesshomaru's castle to find their friends.

'_Help me! Somebody… anybody please help me!_'

Kagome gasped sharply that caused Inuyasha to come to a complete stop dead in his tracks.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked.

"I… I don't know. Let me down for a minute Inuyasha."

"Okay."

Seeing that their dog-eared companion had stopped everyone also stopped in their tracks. The half dog-demon gently let the two priestesses off his back and Kagome slowly went down to her knees. Everyone turned their full attention on the school girl from the future, each with a look of concern on their faces.

Shippo hopped down from Kilala and rushed to Kagome's side, he gazed up at his adopted mother, his face full of worry, "Kagome what's the matter?"

Sango also hopped down from her feline companion and crouched down next to her friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Kagome placed a hand on her chest over her heart, clutching the fabric of her shirt, "I don't know. I just felt this really sharp pain in my chest… like someone just ran a cold knife through my heart or something, and I could've sworn I just heard Koua's voice… crying for help." A dead silence filled the air, no one spoke a word. It was as though time had stopped for just a brief moment.

"What does that mean?" Ginta asked, though he and the others weren't sure if they really wanted to know the answer, he just hoped that he was wrong.

"It means that something must've happened to her?" Kikyo answered.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Ginta groaned.

"Could that mean that Kouga's giving birth to the pups now, by any chance?" Hakkaku asked.

Kikyo shrugged, "It could, but I'm not sure."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think so. I think it's something else." She averted her eyes downward, 'I don't know why but I just know that something terrible has happened to Kouga.' Her hand tightened into a fist over her heart, 'Oh Kouga, I just hope that I'm wrong and that you're okay.'

Inuyasha growled in his throat, he quickly grabbed both Kikyo and Kagome with Shippo still in her arms and placed them both on his back, "We've got no time to waste! Let's go!" He darted in the direction of his brother's castle, not bothering to wait for the others. Enraged fury coursed through the half-demon's mind, had he not been carrying the Tetsusaiga with him no doubt his demonic blood would've taken over by now. He didn't know when he started caring about the wolf-demon but he knew that if something's happened to her he'd never forgive himself, 'Sesshomaru, I swear if you've done something to either Kouga or Miroku, I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands.' Not far behind from Inuyasha, Kilala raced after the half-demon with Sango, Ginta and Hakkaku riding on her back.

--------

In the same cave not far from Sesshomaru's castle, the evil infant of Naraku's Hakudoshi laid nestled in Koua's arms. His evil aura surrounding both of them as he laid his little head on her chest, using his powers to search deep into her soul for all traces of darkness in the female wolf's heart. He remembered the last time when he had possessed Kagome she was able to break free with her love for the half-demon Inuyasha. So he didn't want to take any chances. Finding the darkness in Koua's heart was just as difficult as when he tried to find the darkness inside Kagome's heart, which puzzled him, but then again he never tried to possess another demon before because humans were much easier to control. Humans were easily manipulated by their emotions and desires, some lower level demons, like the little imp Jaken, were just as easy as humans. Luckily for him he found a small trace of hatred in Koua's soul but it wasn't the kind of hatred he had sensed before, oh well it didn't matter any trace of hatred or darkness was enough for him to grasp. When he had grasped the tiny trace of darkness in Koua's heart, he also heard her mental cry for help.

"Inuyasha and his friends won't come for you Kouga. If they really did care about you then they would've come for you by now. Even if they did come for you it won't be because they care about you and Sesshomaru only cares about his heir." The little infant spoke, "I can feel the burning hatred in your heart Kouga. You should hate them all. You had the courage to tell them about your powers after all these years and this is how they treat you. Inuyasha calling you a coward and a weakling when he has no idea of the horrible pain you went through and your so-called friends didn't do a thing to stop him. To top it off, you're forced into a promised mating with Sesshomaru and you're carrying his pups." He gazed up into Koua's face, "It's okay to hate them, you have every right to hate them Kouga."

Through his words alone, the evil offspring of Naraku could feel the female wolfs soul despairing and the darkness in her heart growing stronger. A pleased wicked smile tugged at the infants pale lips, he was gonna make sure that Koua could never got away from him like Kagome did.

'Everything's going according to plan, now that I have Kouga's soul under my power she'll do exactly as I say and once she's created the blue moon jewel, I'll use it to bring Naraku back from the dead.' He snickered as he turned his head and gazed at the crystal ball infront of them. There he saw Inuyasha and his comrades approaching Sesshomaru's castle then the image changed to Sesshomaru flying towards his castle. "First we'll have some fun with Inuyasha and his friends once they reach Sesshomaru's castle." Koua's crimson red eyes narrowed at the mention of Inuyasha and his comrades, Hakudoshi let out an amused chuckle, "Patience my pet, you'll have your chance to make them suffer when the time is right."

--------

Gliding through the skies over the forests of the Western lands, Sesshomaru quickly made his way through the air to his castle. After hearing the cry for help from his mate from inside his mind, something inside of him told him that he had to get back to her as quickly as possible. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

'I don't know why but I have a feeling that something has happened to Koua.' He thought, 'She can't be giving birth to the pups, it's too soon. They're not due for three more days. No, her cry sounded painful and desperate, like someone or something was attacking her.' He placed his right hand over his heart, 'Why did I feel that stabbing pain in my chest just now?' Then at that very moment the words of his departed father came to his head.

'_Have you someone to protect?_'

He quickly shook his head to clear his mind, right now he had to get back to his castle and back to his mate. When he got closer to his castle flashbacks of the female wolf came to his mind. From the first night after Kouga's transformation, to when she took his hand and placed it on her round belly. That was the first time he'd felt his pups move from inside her and the first time she actually smiled at him, really smiled at him. It made her look like more beautiful then ever, like an angel from heaven.

'What is this?' He wondered, firmly pressing his hand on his forehead, 'Why… why am I seeing these visions? What're they trying to tell me?' The last image he saw was of Koua lying in a forest away from his castle, dead and covered in blood. Her midsection had been slashed apart, meaning that someone… or something had killed her and their unborn pups, 'Koua!! NO!!!'

The Western Lord raced to his castle putting more effort into his flight. Along the way he caught whiff of his younger brother and his friends approaching his castle, that and a small hint of something very foul.

He entered through the front gates of his castle and immediately rushed into his castle. Everyone in the castle moved out of the way when Sesshomaru made his way down the hallways. Frantically, which to onlookers would look like he's calm but automatically know he's troubled, searching every room and corridor he came across. Even in their bed chambers, in hopes of finding Koua asleep on their bed, but no matter where he looked, he found no sign of his pregnant mate anywhere in his castle. When the young dog Lord went into the gardens he found a worried Miroku and Rykou standing in the garden, he knew that Rin wasn't with them because he saw her in her room playing with one of her nannies.

Rykou looked up from his mate toward his old friend, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rykou, Miro, have either of you seen Koua?" He asked, hoping that they had seen his mate, but the pregnant human and tiger-demon both shook their heads.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I haven't seen your mate all day." Rykou answered.

Miroku lowered her eyes to the ground, she was afraid to look at the Western Lord, "I have. The last time I saw her she said was gonna take a walk around the castle. She took Ah-Unn with her for protection but they haven't returned yet."

"When did she leave the castle?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"About an hour ago… I… I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I shouldn't have let her leave until you got back but she insisted that she would be fine and…" Miroku broke down and cried, Rykou tried to comfort his mate as well as try to calm her down, he didn't want her to go into premature labor.

Sesshomaru knew that he couldn't blame Miroku for his mate's disappearance, but he had to find her before something awful happens to her and the pups like he saw in his vision, "I'm going to go look for her." He turned to leave.

Miroku followed him out of the garden with Rykou right behind her, "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Cried Rykou, "No way Miro, absolutely not. You're pregnant remember, you're in no condition to go out looking for her!"

"He's right." Sesshomaru agreed, "If you even think about going out there you'll only put more stress on yourself and your cubs and put yourselves in danger. I can't allow that."

Miroku shook her head, "No way, Koua… I mean Kouga's my friend and I couldn't call myself her friend if I didn't at least go out looking for her. If anything's happened to her, I'll never forgive myself and neither will Kagome. I have to help find her, pregnant or not, I just have to go." She spoke determined.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire his old friend's mate's determination and loyalty toward her friend. Then again females were always the stubborn ones, he nodded, "Do what you want Miro. Just don't push yourself and keep Rykou with you."

Miroku couldn't help but be surprised by Sesshomaru's response then she smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you Sesshomaru." She turned to the healer, "Rykou do you still have my sutras and spirit wards?"

Rykou gave his mate a questionable look, "Yes they're in my study chamber. Why?"

A small smirk tugged at her lips, "I may not have my wind-tunnel but I still have my spiritual powers, I'll need my sutras to protect myself and the cubs."

Rykou smiled and nodded, "Very well." He walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru waited till his old friend walked out of the room before he turned to Miroku, his face just as temperate as ever, "Miro, you should know that Inuyasha and your friends are approaching my castle. No doubt they're coming for you and Koua."

Miroku was taken back by the news, though she will admit that she was thrilled to hear that their friends were coming. She had to admit that it was great news and that it meant that she'll get to see them again, but also at the same time she knew that now would not be the best time for them to show up, not while Koua's still missing. She knew all to well from all the time she spent traveling with Inuyasha that when he hears what happened he'll get the wrong idea and start a fight with Sesshomaru. Rykou returned with her spirit wards and sutras and together they followed the Western Lord down back into the castle, down the corridor, and outside. There Sesshomaru and Rykou picked up small traces of Koua's scent and began to follow where it led.

--------

"She and Ah-Unn went this way." Rykou pointed. Sesshomaru wasted no time heading in the direction where the scent was leading.

"What're you gonna do?" She had to admit that it felt really weird talking to Sesshomaru so casually, especially after everything he's done to them.

"I can handle my little brother but right now I need to search for my mate."

Miroku didn't say anything for a moment, the tone in Sesshomaru's voice sounded… worried and fearful, "You really worried about her."

Sesshomaru remained silent, of course he was worried about her! She's his mate! Why wouldn't he be worried about her? He was also worried about their unborn pups. He didn't know what he would do if what he saw in his vision became a reality.

'_Have you someone to protect?'_

'Not again. Why do I continue to hear father's voice?' He wondered.

"What about Kagome? When she and the others find out that Koua's missing you know that she's not gonna take the news very well."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that Miro?" Rykou asked his mate.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome's in love with Kouga and Kouga's in love with her. Kagome agreed to be Kouga's mate just before we defeated Naraku." Miroku told him, "You mean Kouga didn't tell you?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, "No she didn't, and I thought that human woman was in love with my little brother."

"She was until she and Inuyasha realized that he still had feelings for Kikyo, his first love. After Kouga started traveling with us she realized that she had strong feelings for him but because of her feelings toward Inuyasha she never returned his feelings until recently."

Sesshomaru was, for the first time in his life, speechless he had no idea about the wolf's feelings toward the human girl. He saw sure that she loved his idiot half-brother Inuyasha. Rykou was also speechless, he had no idea that the wolf-demon had a fiancé if he did he never would've agreed to make that potion. Their thoughts were put aside for a moment when they found the unconscious two-headed dragon and a dead body of a woman laying in the middle of the forest. Sesshomaru went up to the dead body while Rykou approached the dragon with caution, when he got close enough he saw a small leather pouch lying right beside the dragons body. A familiar aroma caught his nose and he quickly backed away, covering his face with his robe sleeve.

"What is it Rykou?" Miroku asked.

Rykou lead Miroku away from the area, "Stand back Miro, its sleep powder. Someone has used sleep power to knock out Ah-Unn."

Sesshomaru examined the dead woman's body, the woman appeared to be a sorceress and it appeared that her soul had been sucked out of her body when she died. Koua's scent just barely lingered in the area then it doesn't go anywhere else, it was as if she just vanished into thin air but that wasn't what caught his full awareness, it was the smell of… Naraku! The smell of Naraku's scent, but that can't be. Naraku's dead, he saw it for himself, but than why was he catching his odious stench? 'It's not possible!' He thought.

"Sesshomaru!"

The Western Lord turned his attention toward his younger brother and his companions who were approaching them from behind, he could clearly see the vicious snarl on his brother's face. He quickly set Kikyo and Kagome on the ground and reached for his sword, behind them stood the female demon-slayer, her feline companion and the two wolf-demons that he remembered seeing traveling with his mate. Rykou stood protectively infront of Miroku, because judging by the way the two brothers' were glaring intensely at each other, he had a feeling that a vicious fight was gonna start.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango!" Miroku called out making her way toward to group.

"Miroku!" Sango cried.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried as she and Sango made their way to her, both of them embraced her carefully, neither of them wanted to hurt her or the cubs that she was carrying.

"I'm so glad you're alright Miroku!" Sango cried her eyes swelling with tears.

"I'm glad that you're okay as well Sango. You too Kagome." Tears also built up in her eyes.

Kagome looked behind Miroku and noticed the blue-haired tiger-demon who was looking between them and the two brothers, "Miroku, who's this?"

Miroku released the girls to gaze at Rykou, "Oh that's Rykou, he's the… he's the father of the cubs that I'm carrying and uh… my mate. I'll explain later okay."

Sango blinked in confusion, "Well what're you doing out here in your condition? You should be inside resting, not outside walking around."

"And where's Koua, is she alright!?" Kagome asked.

Miroku was at a loss for words, how in the hell was he supposed to tell her and the others the truth without Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting, "Well that's kinda the reason we're out here."

Now Kagome and Sango were the ones confused, as well as anyone else who was listening, "What does that mean?"

"Alright Sesshomaru, where is Kouga?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Don't you mean 'Koua' Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Her name is Kouga! Now where is she?"

"What does it matter to you where she is? If I remember correctly it was you who drove her back into our world."

Inuyasha's ears folded back, he felt the stab of guilt in his chest but he quickly ignored it, "That's none of you damn business. In any case she's our friend and we want you to release both her and Miroku!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at his brother, "It is my business because she's my mate and if you really want to know, after she came back through that well crying her eyes out I didn't force her or Miro to come back with me, they came on their own free will."

This left Inuyasha and the others speechless until Kagome spoke, "Well can we please see her? We really miss her."

Sesshomaru turned toward the young priestess from the future, "I'm afraid that can't be done."

"Why not?"

"Because she's missing and we're out here searching for her."

"WHAT?!"

"What the hell do you mean she's missing?!" Inuyasha shouted his hand clutching the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, ready to draw any time.

"Inuyasha don't blame Sesshomaru, it wasn't his fault." Miroku spoke. Everyone turned their attention towards her, "Sesshomaru was out patrolling his land while Kouga and I stayed at the castle. After a while Kouga went for a walk with Ah-Unn and she didn't come back. We've been out looking for her and we haven't been able to find her."

"Interesting perception Miroku." A child-like voice spoke from the shadows. Everyone quickly turned toward the shadowy trees where the voice had came from.

"That voice…" Inuyasha spoke.

"It can't be. It's impossible." Kagome said.

Sure enough they saw a dark figure approaching from the shadows. It was a female figure wearing a black hooded cloak holding a small baby in her arms. Her face was hidden by the shadows of her hood but it was clear to see that the infant in her arms was none other then the evil infant Hakudoshi, "Ha ha ha ha. Still as naïve as ever I see. Though doesn't surprise me Inuyasha, for you and your friends have always been so foolish."

"Who the hell is that?" Rykou asked Miroku.

"It's… it's Hakudoshi." Miroku replied, "One of Naraku's most dangerous incarnations, but it can't be! He's supposed to be dead along with Naraku."

The evil infant chuckled amusingly, "It takes more than that just to kill me. Naraku however didn't fare so well after Kouga's latest attack. I have to say that I was surprised for I didn't even know that the wolf Prince had that kind strength. Hmm, no wonder Naraku wanted to make Kouga apart of his body."

'So this infant of Naraku's is the one carrying his stench." Sesshomaru thought, 'No doubt that he was the one manipulating this sorceress before he killed her and I'm sure he's something to Koua.' He narrowed his amber-colored eyes, "Where is Koua? What have you done with her?" He demanded.

"You mean the wolf Prince turned Princess? Why don't you see for yourself?" He said smugly, looking up at the woman holding him.

While still holding the small evil infant, the woman grabbed the front of her hood and pushed it back to reveal her face. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the others all gasped in utter shock. It was Koua holding Hakudoshi. Her once beautiful silver-blue eyes that always held gentleness and love were now orbs of crimson red. Neither her face nor her eyes held any traces of emotion whatsoever, and under her eyes were two black curved stripes. Kagome knew what had happened, while Koua was away from the castle Hakudoshi had somehow managed to get a hold of her and possess her by the evil in her heart, just like he did to her.

"Kou… Kouga… no…" She whispered silently.


	12. Kouga's tragic past

Title: A Vision from the Past, A Decision for the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, please don't sue! This story originally came from 'moomoomoothegirl'

A.N. Can I please get a review for this story when I update it, because I hate when I update a story and get no reviews on it! NO FLAMES!!!

* * *

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the rest of the gang could not believe what they were seeing, Hakudoshi was still alive, in his infant form, and somehow he had gotten a hold of Koua and has possessed her. Inuyasha didn't know how to react to this situation, Sesshomaru was both enraged and… heart-stricken at the same time, like someone had just stuck an ice cold dagger into his heart. Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo were totally speechless, now they understood why they didn't recognize the second demonic aura, it's because Kouga had never given off an evil aura before even when they first met him. However none of them could top what Kagome, Ginta, or Hakkaku were feeling. The two wolves were first shocked by their best friend's appearance, on a personal note they both admitted that Kouga made a very beautiful she-wolf and that she was the spitting image of her dearly departed mother, but seeing her in this current state with that cold emotionless stare made their blood run cold in their veins, colder than Sesshomaru's everyday expression. But the young priestess from the future was taking this a lot harder than all of them, the dark icy feel of Kouga's aura and the empty gaze in her eyes made her heart sink and brought tears to her chocolate brown eyes. She had never seen Kouga look so cold and so… so empty… like a demon born without a soul, not even on the day they met. Shippo was just a devastated as his adopted mother, even Rykou couldn't believe it what he was seeing.

Hakudoshi found it very amusing, "What's the matter Inuyasha? Aren't you and your friends happy to see Kouga? After all isn't that exactly what you came for?" He sneered.

Inuyasha recovered from his shock and he growled angrily, "Hakudoshi you bastard! What have you done to Kouga!?"

Hakudoshi merely chuckled, "I haven't done anything to her except grasped the darkness inside her heart, just like I did Kagome. And just like before Inuyasha, it was all caused by you."

"What?"

"You were the one who drove Kouga away when she told you all about her powers. It was you Inuyasha who destroyed her growing trust and because of you, her hatred towards you has increased and I was able to find a trace of darkness in her heart." He smiled wickedly, "Actually I really should thank all of you for making this much easier for me to gain control over her."

Sesshomaru was doing everything he can to keep his inner demon under his control, "Damn you!" He growled, instinctively cracking his knuckles as he flexed his deadly poisoned claws, "Release her, right now!" He snarled baring his sharp fangs.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna do that Sesshomaru?" Hakudoshi asked the enraged Western Lord, "You of all people Sesshomaru should know when you have a trump card that's too good to let slip away." He spoke calmly, "Remember when Naraku offered you the severed human arm that allowed you to control the Tetsusaiga? You didn't hesitate to accept his offer because he offered you the opportunity to take what you wanted and yet you failed to do so."

Sesshomaru growled even louder, his golden eyes almost turned crimson, "Curse you!"

Finally Kikyo was able to gather her wits she quickly drew her bow and arrow and took aim at the appalling infant, "Hakudoshi, what is your purpose with Koua? What is it that you want with her?"

Hakudoshi paid no heed to Kikyo's threatening gesture, "I merely wish to finish what Naraku started." He laughed in his throat, "And that's to destroy all of his enemies, and with Kouga and her powers in my control, I'll finish what he started and have the pleasure of watching you all die."

Sesshomaru growled dangerously, his amber eyes flashing blood red. Inuyasha, equally enraged as Sesshomaru, reached over and drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, "Hakudoshi you little bastard! Let Kouga go right now or I'll…"

"You'll do what Inuyasha?" The evil infant interrupted before Inuyasha could finish his threat, "You'll strike me down with the windscar, the adamant barrage perhaps? Or maybe even summon the dragon-scaled Tetsusaiga?" He taunted, "Your attacks couldn't kill me then so what makes you think that you can kill me now?"

Inuyasha's ears folded back on his head as he let loose a fierce growl, "I'll kill you one way or another either with or without my Tetsusaiga! And this time I'll make sure that you stay dead along with that bastard Naraku!"

"Is that so?" Hakudoshi sneered, "So you're telling me that you'd be willing to sacrifice Kouga's very own life and the lives of her pups just to kill me? Is that what you're saying Inuyasha?"

The question made everyone's eyes widened, even Sesshomaru's, "What the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha demanded.

Hakudoshi scoffed, "You really are a thick headed half-breed aren't you Inuyasha, because I have grasped the darkness inside of Kouga's heart, I have also gained control of her soul. It simply means that with her soul in my grasp, I could kill her any time I choose and it also means that if you kill me while I still have hold of her soul then Kouga also dies, and not just her but also the unborn pups inside of her."

The news made everyone gasp in shock, even Sesshomaru gasped silently. Kikyo lowered her arrow, if what Hakudoshi was saying was true then if she or Kagome used their spiritual powers to purify him, then that would mean that Kouga would die with him because her soul is tainted with darkness, which meant that no one could attack Hakudoshi as long as he had the female wolf's soul in his grasp.

'Damn it! If that bastard is telling the truth then that means that I can't use the Tetsusaiga.' Inuyasha and the others knew this as well so he quickly sheathed his sword.

Hakudoshi smiled wickedly, he knew that Inuyasha and his friends wouldn't have the heart to strike a fellow comrade nor would Kouga's two lackeys for wolf-demons strike their own leader, and he knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't want his unborn pups hurt, so this was gonna be easy. He looks up at Koua, "Now than Kouga, let's show Inuyasha just how weak you truly are."

Koua didn't answer, she stood as still as a statue, the only movement she made was when she narrowed her now red eyes and her eyes started glowing. Inuyasha felt the intensity of her aura before he suddenly felt his own body jerk on its own. He tried to move but his whole body was paralyzed right on the spot, then a red aura surrounded his paralyzed body, lifting him slowly off the ground. Everyone watched in shock and in horror as he was being lifted into the air, Inuyasha's frozen body hovered five feet in the air for just a minute then without warning he was suddenly thrown back at high speed until he collided and busted through not one tree but two trees before skidding to a stop on the grass covered surface, creating a large body-sized skid line on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" His friends called out in concern.

Hakudoshi simply chuckled amusingly, "Not bad, though I was sure that he would smash through three or four trees instead of two."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried out rushing over to her fallen love, "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha groaned before lifting his head, "Yeah… I'm okay." He slowly struggled to get to his feet, "Damn it, that hurt."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he wanted to attack and kill that little bastard that was controlling his mate but he knew that he couldn't cause that would mean that he'd also be attacking her and one false move could mean her death and the pups, then he remembered the Tenseiga, one of the many powerful swords that had been made from his father's fangs and had been given to him, the sword that protects life, 'It might be the only way to save Koua and the pups.' He reached over and unsheathed the legendary sword of life, "Now." Before anyone could blink, he dashed towards Koua and the evil infant, he could hear the shocked and disapproving calls from Inuyasha's companions but he ignored them, this was the only way, 'Forgive me Koua.' With lightning fast speed he swung his sword but before the blade even reached the possessed female wolf, she and the infant disappeared in a flash of light. "What…"

"They vanished!" Shippo cried.

"That was one of Koua's powers, teleportation!" Sango asked.

"Yeah but where're they now?" Kagome asked, frantically trying to find them before Hakudoshi decided to launch a sneak attack.

"Over here." Hakudoshi's voice came from above. Everybody looked up and found Koua and Hakudoshi hovering above them, Koua held the evil infant in her left arm while the Gorashi had been summoned on her other hand. Sparks of tainted black and red energy swirled around the ancient weapon, "Heh, nice try Sesshomaru but there's no way I'm going to allow you to use the healing powers of the Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, glaring at the spawn of Naraku, 'How does he know about Tenseiga and its powers? I've never used Tenseiga infront of Naraku or any of his minions, so how is it that this little brat knows about my sword?' Sesshomaru wondered, though it was safe to say that everyone else was wondering the same thing.

While still hovering in the air, Hakudoshi cast his eyes down at the Gorashi on Koua's right hand, 'Now then, let's just see how powerful this accent gantlet really is.' He looks up at Koua, and without saying a word she lifted her hand that supported the Gorashi over her head, each of the deadly knife-like claws cracked with a powerful red aura as it built up its attack. In the far corner of her eye a small tear drizzled down her face.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

But under the influence of Hakudoshi, Koua swung the Gorashi unleashing one of its powerful attacks on Kagome and her friends, "RAGING THUNDER STORM!!!" Both Koua's and Hakudoshi's voices cried out, unleashing a powerful storm of lightning-energized claws hurtling towards the group.

"INCOMING!!" Cried Sango as she, Shippo and the two wolf-demons quickly climbed on Kilala, as soon as they were on Kilala quickly leapt out of the way.

Inuyasha immediately scooped up Kikyo into his arms and just barely managed to get out of the way before the attack hit. Rykou quickly grabbed Miroku and Kagome in one swift motion and followed after Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took to the air before the attack hit the ground. There was an explosion where the attack made contact with the ground where everyone once stood a moment ago. As soon as the light died down everyone could see that the attack from the Gorashi left the same amount of damage as though the windscar from the Tetsusaiga had just been used, trees and bushes were burned to nothing, rocks and boulders were reduced to dust and the ground had four massive smoking claw marks on it. Inuyasha and the others landed safely away from the damaged area, Sesshomaru remained in the air keeping his eyes on Hakudoshi and his possessed wolf mate.

'Damn that little bastard! He's got Koua's powers under his control!' He looks down at the Tenseiga in his clawed right hand, 'I have no choice. I must use the Tenseiga before he attacks again.' He concluded before dashing across the sky towards his possessed mate and the parasite that controlled her.

When he got close enough to swing, Koua and the infant dodged him yet again, "You're just as stubborn as your idiot half-brother, aren't you Sesshomaru?" Hakudoshi sneered, "Must be a family trait." He mocked, he looked up at Koua and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment, in a flash she reached into her sleeve and threw something at the Western Lord. It was a pouch of a very familiar sleeping powder, it struck the Western Lord in the face and exploded into a cloud of blue smoke, almost immediately Sesshomaru felt the affects of the powder taking affect on him but he didn't have time to react, for he was suddenly thrown back by a powerful invisible force and landed hard on his feet on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rykou called out while rushing to his Lord's and friend's side, "Are you alright Mi' Lord?"

"I'm fine." He shook is head, trying to fight the affects of the powder.

Rykou reached into his kimono and pulled out a vial, after uncorking the bottle he held it infront of Sesshomaru's face, "Here Mi' Lord, breathe deeply and it'll pass."

Sesshomaru inhaled the foul smelling vapors from the vial and instantly the affects of the powder wore off, "Thank you Rykou." The tiger-demon nodded, after recorking the bottle and putting the vial back in his kimono.

Kagome could not believe what was happening, Hakudoshi was using her dearest friend like a puppet to do his bidding and there was nothing any of them could do, not without hurting Kouga along with him. The very thought of harming one of their own friends tore deeply into her heart and soul, then she saw something that sparked a ray of hope in her heart, she saw a small tear sliding down the pregnant wolf's cheek and that could only mean one thing. "Kouga, I know you're still in there, please, you havta fight it!" Kagome cried out in hopes that her voice alone can reach her beloved wolf friend. "Don't let Hakudoshi control you Kouga! You're much stronger than this, much stronger than him!" A tear ran down Kagome's cheek. "I know you can do it Kouga!" She called up to her friend and, though it was hard to see, she could faintly see that Koua's eyes were flickering from red to blue repeatedly and the black stripes under her eyes began to fade, 'It's working! She's resisting Hakudoshi's control.'

'Ka… Kagome…' Koua thought.

Unfortunately it didn't escape Hakudoshi's notice, 'Damn that meddling bitch, Kagome's words are getting through to her and its helping her regain consciousness. This wolf is just as stubborn as that human wench Kagome.' He quickly placed his head on her chest over her heart and concentrated.

Koua tried to speak but her vocal cords weren't working and she couldn't move her mouth, 'Ka… Kagome… everybody, please… get away!!' Koua's mind screamed out, praying that someone could hear her cries.

'They can't hear you Kouga. Why would you want to go back to Inuyasha and his friends?' Hakudoshi asked her, 'Why would you want to go back to the people who've done nothing but cause you pain? None of them can understand what you went through as a child that every time something good happened to you it gets ripped away from you. They can't understand the pain you went through after your mother died, the shame you felt knowing that you couldn't save her and after what happened to your comrades, the guilt you felt all these years, and the loneliness you've suffered from, they all say that they know how you feel, but they're lying. None of them understand what its like to lose someone who truly understood you and loved you for who you really are, but you do. And that's why you refused to use your powers because of the pain they have caused you and none of them could understand that, especially not Inuyasha.'

The red glow returned to Koua's eyes and the black stripes reappeared, "None of them understand. None of them understand the pain I suffered." She repeated in monotone.

'I've got you.' Hakudoshi thought, he looked down at Kagome and her friends and just laughed mockingly, "You're wasting your time Kagome. The darkness inside of Kouga's heart has completely consumed her. She now only knows hatred and the need to kill, like all demons do."

"No! No it's not true!" She cried in denial. "Kouga's not like that!"

"Why are you denying it Kagome? Kouga's a demon, she doesn't have emotions like you humans do. The demon inside her yearned for the excitement of the kill, to see the fear on a humans face before they die, to taste fresh spilt blood again, to be the demon she once was before you all showed up in her life." Hakudoshi smiled when he saw Kagome's face crumble, "And I have granted her wish for her."

"I've had enough of this! Give us back our friend you little bastard!" Ginta shouted angrily.

"Yeah what he said!" Hakkaku shouted.

"Silence fools!" Hakudoshi shouted, Koua lifted her free hand and with a flick of her wrist, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kagome went flying backwards. Inuyasha and Kilala were quick to respond and caught the trio before they collided with the cold hard ground. Everyone rushed to their sides.

Hakkaku looked down at the two tailed cat that caught him and Ginta and gently patted her on the head, "Thanks a lot Kilala. You okay Ginta?" He asked.

Ginta nodded, "I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm okay." He turned over to Kagome who was being checked over by Sango and Inuyasha.

Sango stood close to her best friend as Inuyasha gently set her back down, "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head, "I think so."

Whilst still in the air Hakudoshi looks up at Koua, he could still see the tears coming from her eyes, 'I need to leave before Kouga regains consciousness again, keeping her under my control is taking too much of my strength.' He thought, "Kouga, let's go." With that Koua began to fly slowly towards the north.

"Come back here!" Sesshomaru demanded before leaping after them again but before he could get close Koua and Hakudoshi vanished once again in a flash of light, right before his eyes.

"_Heh heh heh… this is scarcely over yet Sesshomaru, but don't worry for we will meet again very soon, and when we do you, Inuyasha and all of your friends will all die, until then don't worry about Kouga for I'll take very good care of her until the next time we meet." _

Inuyasha and his companions were at a loss, they all knew that with Hakudoshi still alive it'll be like fighting Naraku all over again only this time Kouga was helping him with her powers. Sesshomaru descended from the sky, his face was just as emotionless as ever but his eyes told another story, in his eyes, he was hurting not just in his pride but in his heart and in soul. He promised Koua that he would protect her and their pups, now there was a very good chance that he would fail if he didn't save her from that bastard spawn of Naraku. He turned towards his brother and his companions, he didn't detect any blood shed but he that didn't mean that none of them were hurt.

"Inuyasha." He called for his brother's attention, "You and your friends may return with me to my castle to recover from any injuries you may have acquired." When all was said and done, he started heading towards his castle. Without question Inuyasha and his friends followed his brother to his castle.

--------

Once they all returned to Sesshomaru's castle, they were welcomed back by a hysterical flea-demon and a worried looking Rin. While Inuyasha explained what had just happened to them, Kagome and Rykou went all around checking everyone's injuries, other then minor bruises and a few scraps everyone appeared to be alright. However they still couldn't get over the fact that Hakudoshi was alive and now has Koua under his control.

"Oh this is terrible! Just terrible!" Myoga frantically cried after hearing the whole story from Kagome and Inuyasha.

Rin stood by her adopted mother worriedly, "Are you okay mommy?"

Miroku looked down at the worried child and gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes Rin I'm fine, but its auntie Koua that I'm more concerned about."

Inuyasha was oblivious to everything that was happening in the room, he clenched his hands into tight fists his sharp claws punctured his palms, soaking his hands in his own blood, "Damn that Hakudoshi, that little bastard's gonna pay for this!"

"Inuyasha, your hands they're bleeding!" Shippo cried.

Myoga smelled the delicious blood and hopped over to his master, "Allow me to get that for you Lord Inuyasha." Unfortunately before he could even get close to Inuyasha's injured hands, he was flattened on the ground by Inuyasha's foot, "That's what I get for trying to help a friend…" He groaned weakly.

Rykou walked over to the half-demon, who was staring at his blood covered hands, "Here let me see them."

Inuyasha immediately pulled his hands away from the tiger-demon, an angry glare on his face, "I'm fine, just leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha, he's only trying to help." Miroku said but it didn't ease the tension surrounding the half-demon. "Look Inuyasha, we're all upset about what's happening but getting mad isn't going to help us get Koua back, so just let Rykou heal your hands and help us come up with a plan to save Koua, okay."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he held out his injured hands to the tiger-demon. Rykou carefully put his hands over the half-demon's injured hands, a soft glow emitted from his hands and onto Inuyasha's, within seconds the puncture wounds were gone and the blood vanished. Inuyasha pulled his hands away and inspected them, "Thanks." Rykou nodded, "Miroku what makes you so sure that we can get Kouga back? How do we even know that it's not already too late to save her? You saw the way she looked at us and what she did."

"Don't you dare say that Inuyasha!" Hakkaku yelled, completely surprising everybody, "Don't talk like you know that there's no hope to save her!"

Ginta agreed with his friend, "That's right and anyways it's not Kouga's fault! That monster's controlling her!" He cried, tears filling his eyes, "There's just gotta be a way to break the spell that little monster has over Kouga!" With tears drizzling down his cheeks, Ginta lowered his head trying to control his sobbing.

"Don't worry Ginta, Hakkaku, we will save Kouga, Hakudoshi doesn't have full control over her so there 'is' a way to save her." Kagome spoke.

Sango looked at her friend questionably, "How do you know that Kagome?"

"Yes, how do you know that Kagome?" Kikyo asked with curiosity in her voice.

Kagome gazed up at her friends, all who had their full attention on the young priestess from the future, she cleared her throat, "After Hakudoshi made Kouga use the Gorashi to attack us, I'm very sure that I saw tears in her eyes and I saw her eyes flicker from red to blue and I'm not sure but I think I heard her calling out to us, telling us to get away. I know it sounds crazy but I know that Kouga's still in there, I just know she is and I know she can be saved. If I was able to break free from Hakudoshi when he found the darkness in my heart then I know Kouga can break free."

Inuyasha ears twitched, "How did you break free from Hakudoshi's spell the last time anyway Kagome?"

"Yeah, I've always wondered about that myself Kagome." Miroku said as Rykou returned with a glass of water for her.

This caught the wolves' attention as well as Sesshomaru's. Ginta and Hakkaku found it a little hard to believe because Kagome is the most kind and loving person that they've ever met, they never would've believed that Kagome was even capable of possessing any evil or hatred in her soul. They've seen her angry before but they've never seen any hatred in her eyes, unless her opponent was Naraku. Even the Western Lord was surprised to hear that little detail, he too has seen the young priestess angry when in battle but her neither her aura nor her body language held any trace of hatred, so he was also eager to know how Naraku's infant incarnation was able to find a trace of evil in the human girls soul and how she was able to break free. It might give them a clue as to how to save his mate and his pups.

Kagome blinked in confusion, then her cheeks began turning red, "Uh… well…" She didn't know how to explain the whole thing to her friends without making it sound stupid, so she decided to try the easy way, She turned to her dog-eared companion, "Inuyasha do you remember me telling you about how upset I always got whenever you ran off to see Kikyo?"

Inuyasha nodded confused, "Uhh… yeah."

"Well Hakudoshi used my jealously of Kikyo to extract the darkness in my heart. I regained consciousness when I heard him telling Kagura to insert a tainted jewel shard into my body, that way I would fall completely under Naraku's control and be just like he had Kohaku. When I tried to throw Hakudoshi off me, he kept telling me that it was okay for me to hate you and to hate Kikyo and that I should be happy that Kikyo was dead." She suddenly smiled, "But it just made me realize how much I cared about you and that it's natural for me to feel these feelings because that's what makes me human. That's how I was able to break free from Hakudoshi."

"So you're saying that because of your jealousy towards Kikyo, Hakudoshi was able to find a small trace of evil in your heart and control for a short amount of time, but because it was so small you were able to break free?" Rykou asked making sure that he understood what Kagome just said.

Kagome nodded, "That's right."

"Yeah but who knows how much evil is in Kouga's heart." Sango pointed out, "Hakudoshi said that it was her hatred towards Inuyasha that allowed him to grasp the darkness in her heart."

"And with that wolf's powers under his control that makes him just as powerful if not more so than Naraku when he was alive." Inuyasha pointed out bluntly then he growled slamming his fist into the marble coated ground, "Damn it! Why the hell didn't Kouga tell us about his powers before!? If that stupid moron had told us about his powers in the first place then we could've prevented this from happening and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Sesshomaru was about to smash his fist into his younger brother's head for speaking ill of his mate but Miroku beat him to the punch, "SHUT UP INUYASHA!!!" She cried, frightening both Rin and everybody in the room, even Sesshomaru was surprised by the now female monk's sudden outburst, "Don't you ever '**ever**' call Kouga 'stupid' when you don't know the reason as to why she did what she did!?"

Inuyasha blinked, "Miroku…" He tried to think of anything that would calm down the pregnant monk but nothing came to him. Everyone else was too shocked to speak, mostly because they didn't their heads bitten off or worse.

Rykou rushed over to his mate's side, trying to calm her down, "Miro! Miro calm down and breathe. You don't want to go into premature labor."

Rin was also trying to calm her new mother, "Please don't yell like that mommy." The child begged.

Kouga's two best friends looked at each other with confused and uneasy expressions on their faces, did that mean that the monk knew? Ginta and Hakkaku slowly approached Miroku after it looked like she had calmed down, finally the mohawked wolf spoke, "Uhh… Miroku…? When you said that, does that mean that… you know about… that Kouga…" For some reason he couldn't bring himself to say anything further.

However Miroku knew what the young wolf was trying to say, she nodded, "Yes, Kouga told me all about it when we came back through the well that day."

"Told you about what Miroku?" Shippo asked from his perch on Hakkaku's shoulder.

"Please Miro tell us." Rykou said.

Miroku looked around the room and saw that everyone's attention was aimed directly at her. She took in a blow breath and sighed, "Well first of all, I don't think it was just her hatred towards Inuyasha that Hakudoshi found in her heart…"

--------

The sun had set and Hakudoshi and Koua reappeared in the underground cellar underneath Naraku's destroyed castle, Koua slowly sat down on the ground leaning her back against the stone wall. She was exhausted, being pregnant with three pups and using her powers had taken its toll on her and her body. Hakudoshi rested his head on her chest, he needed to focus on the darkness in her heart again only this time he had to look deeper, that wench Kagome had almost broke through to the wolf and almost broke his hold on her. He had to use a lot more of his power to regain control over the wolf then he did with Kagome, but he had to be cautious, if he looked too deeply into the wolf's soul, her soul will shatter.

'That meddling wench almost made me lose control of Kouga's soul. I must regain my strength before tomorrow night.'

"Hakudoshi." Naraku's voice called out.

Hakudoshi lifted his little head up and gazed down at the now glowing crystal ball on the wooden floor, suddenly Naraku's image came into view on the crystal ball, "Naraku."

Naraku gave his infant incarnation a wicked smile, "I see that you have succeeded in your mission to capture Kouga and ensnare her soul. Well done indeed Hakudoshi, but it appears that your strength has weakened." He stated.

Hakudoshi scowled, "It's all because of Inuyasha and his meddling friends. That wench Kagome almost broke my hold on Kouga's heart, I had to almost all of my power to regain control over her. I won't let her get away from me like Kagome did." He said bitterly.

"Just keep her under your control until tomorrow night, and then when the full moon is in the right position you'll know what to."

"Yes." Hakudoshi said with a smile.

"Once I've been brought back with the Moon jewel, I will destroy those wretched creatures growing inside of Kouga, revive her, and take her as my mate. So that she'll bear offspring for me and her powers will be at my control." He chuckled before his image disappeared from the crystal ball.

Somewhere in the back of Koua's mind, her inner voice was panicking, 'Full moon… moon jewel… been brought back?!' The words replayed in her mind repeatedly, and then she was able to piece them together, 'So that's what's going on, Hakudoshi wants me to create a moon gem so that he can use it to bring Naraku back to life! No! I can't let that happen!' She tried to will her body to move but her weakened body refused to obey.

Hakudoshi looked up at Koua, he could sense her troubled thoughts apparently she was conscious during the whole conversation, 'This wolf is just as stubborn as that wench Kagome, but it won't matter anyway because I won't give Inuyasha or Kagome the chance save her.' He promised, "Kouga, you must rest. You need to save your energy for tomorrow night." Through his words alone Koua closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Once she was asleep Hakudoshi rested his little head on her chest and also fell asleep.

--------

Miroku had spent a whole hour telling the story that Kouga had told her when she explained why she never used her powers in so long. The story of how he grew up with only his mother, that his mother was the one who inspired him to use and perfect his powers everyday so that they could grow stronger and expand, then that tragic day when they were off to visit one of their brother tribes the Birds of Paradise swooped down and attacked.

"And when he tried to use his powers to save her, his healing powers wouldn't work and then she died. Ever since that horrible event Kouga has viewed his powers as a curse because he couldn't save his mother and without his mother he couldn't bring himself to use his powers again so he vowed that he would never use them ever again." She finished sadly, she reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks with her kimono sleeve. Even though she had already heard the story it still brought tears to her eyes, the same was said about Ginta and Hakkaku.

The room was filled with silence, no one spoke a word the only sounds that could be heard was sniffing and soft sobbing. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo's eyes were filled with tears of sorrow, Shippo understood the pain of loosing a parent all too well, he lost both of his parents not too long ago against the Thunder Brother's and with the help of Inuyasha and Kagome he was able to avenge his parents deaths. Sango's mother died when she and her little brother Kohaku were very little and could never forget about how her father, brother, and her entire kin were killed by demons, even though her kin's true killer was now dead the horrible image was still embedded in her memory and the pain that came with it as well. Kagome remembered how painful it was when she was told by her mother that her father had died in a horrible car accident when she was only seven years old, her brother Souta was only two when it happened she remembered how she couldn't stop crying for months and neither could her mother. Sesshomaru remained silent but his eyes didn't hold that cold, not caring, gaze, instead they were softer and held a scene of empathy. Rin was biting her lower lip trying to hold back her tears that filled her sad brown eyes, for some time she had come to think of wolves as scary monsters due to her first encounter with the wolf prince and his wolves but lately she felt more and more comfortable with the noble animals after her second encounter with the wolf-demon prince after her saved her from being attacked by a giant centipede demon.

Kagome turned to the two wolf-demons who both hung their heads low with their eye shut tightly, "Ginta? Hakkaku?" She called out to them, both wolves lifted their heads and turned to her their eyes filled with tears, "Is that why Kouga never told us about his powers or why he never used them infront of us, because of what happened to his mother?"

Both of them nodded, Ginta was the one to speak, "He blames himself for her death. He feels that it's his fault she died, that he wasn't strong enough to save her and keep her alive."

"That's why he rejects his powers, he sees them as a curse rather than a gift as most of the elders had been telling him." Hakkaku said, "Since then he's been punishing himself for his mother's death by putting himself through intense training." He winced, he and Ginta remember how after Kouga's training he would slowly limp back to the den covered in bruises, cuts, and blood, when they tried to take him to the den healer Kouga would refuse their help and tell them that he was fine.

"But it wasn't his fault." Kagome said in a shaky voice.

"We know that and the elders know that and we've all tried to tell Kouga over and over again that it wasn't his fault but not matter what we say he still believes that she died because of him and he didn't deserve to have the powers he received on his birth." Hakkaku told her.

Inuyasha was silent for the first time ever. He never knew that his rival had experienced anything as that, well other than when he learned that Naraku had killed his comrades. He never knew his father like Sesshomaru did but he had heard stories about him from his human mother, he remembered how he used to climb into his mother's lap just to be in her loving embrace, how she would always rub his ears gently just to calm him down when he was afraid or upset about something, and how she cried for him when he asked her what a 'half-breed' was. When she died that's when humans and demons alike began hunting him down trying to kill him because he was a half-demon and that's when he began his quest to find a way to become a full-fledged demon so no one would ever call him 'weak' and throughout his life he resented when anyone talked about his mother in anyway. Now he understood why Kouga got so upset with him when he assumed why the wolf never told them about his powers, it was because of what happened to his mother and he still blames himself for her death, he guessed that calling the wolf 'weak' didn't really make things better either. Of course how was he supposed to know? The wolf never talked about his family except for the old wolf-demon who raised him and whom he called 'gramps' but then Kouga said that the old wolf was the closest thing to a grandfather that he's ever known even if he wasn't related to him. Secretly Inuyasha always wondered what that meant, but he never bothered to ask the wolf about it because he knew that his rival wouldn't tell him anyway, so he simply pushed it out of his mind.

Then a thought came to the young dog-eared demon, "Hey what about Kouga's father? Where the hell was he when all of this was happening?"

Kagome and Kikyo both shot him a disapproving scowl at his rudeness, "Inuyasha!"

"What? I was only asking." Inuyasha said plainly, not really seeing what the big deal was.

Sesshomaru looked at his little brother in utter annoyance, "I see that you're just as slow and dense as ever to see the ignorance of your actions Inuyasha." Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru an angry scowl and let out an annoyed growl, all in which the Western Lord ignored for now.

Myoga hopped towards Inuyasha and perched himself onto his shoulder, "Master Inuyasha if you really should know Kouga's father, like yours and Sesshomaru's father, gave his life for his wife and his son's the night of their son's birth. Like your father, Lord Toshaga had powerful enemies and one of them was a dangerous and very powerful demon called Ozaro who was Lord of Phoenix-demon tribe, he threatened to kill everyone in Toshaga's tribe including his wife and their unborn child." He crossed his four little arms into the tiny sleeves of his jacket and bowed his head, "Toshaga and Ozaro battled each other for what seemed to be for eternity for phoenixes are not so easy to kill for they can regenerate and heal themselves from with in their own flames. In the end it took nearly all of Toshaga's power to finally destroy Ozaro and his followers completely so that they couldn't revive themselves. Your father arrived to witness the defeat of the Lord of the Phoenix tribe and he found Toshaga covered head to toe in blood and terribly injured, Toshaga's last request was to be taken back to his castle den, to his mate and their new son. Ozaro had informed the injured Wolf Lord just before he died that his followers were attacking his castle." Myoga wiped away a tear from his big round eyes, "Your father and Toshaga destroyed the remaining following phoenix-demons, just like your father Toshaga was a great warrior of his people and the greatest ally your father ever had."

Inuyasha blinked in shock at this information, "What!? My old man and Kouga's old man were… friends?"

"Of course they were. You didn't really think that your father only had me and ToTo-Sai did you Master Inuyasha?" The tiny flea-demon spoke, "Of course they didn't get along at first when they first met, the whole dog and wolf issue thing, but then they slowly started trusting each other when situations got out of hand so to speak."

"Like fathers like sons, I guess." Sango said out loud, her friends nodded.

Kagome turned to the tiny flea, "Myoga I'm curious about something. If Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father had the Tenseiga with him at the time, why didn't he use it to save Kouga's father from dieing?"

Myoga lowered his tiny head again, "Because Toshaga refused to let him, he was more concerned about his wife and their child that he didn't care about his injuries or that he was dieing. Just like Lord Inuyasha's and Lord Sesshomaru's great father." He sobbed into his two right arms, "Despite his serious injuries the Great Wolf Lord managed to save his tribe and his family and see his son being born before he died." He pulled out a tiny handkerchief from one of his sleeves and blew his nose, assuming that he has one.

Inuyasha sat in silence once again, all of this information that was being told filled his mind with so many questions. Kouga's parents died the same way his did, his father died saving his and his mother's life on the night he was born and his mother died years after that when he was still a child, but the difference between them was that he had to fend for himself because humans and demons alike came after him and his own older brother despised him whereas Kouga was raised by other wolf-demons. Still he knew all to well that the pain of losing a loved one is hard to forget, the pain stays in your heart as though a small dagger of ice that pierced it was never removed.

He turned his attention onto Kikyo who hadn't spoken a word to anyone, "What's the mater Kikyo?"

"I've been thinking about this whole situation." Spoke Kikyo, "What could Hakudoshi possibly want with Koua? There has to be a reason as to why he would need her."

Sesshomaru decided to join in the conversation, "What exactly do you mean by that priestess?"

Kikyo lowered her dark brown eyes and stared at the floor, "I noticed that when he and Koua made themselves noticeable I could sense something unusual in Naraku's infant. Hakudoshi's demonic aura in the beginning was just as strong as Naraku's, much stronger than his other incarnations that he has created in the past, but for some reason his aura didn't feel as strong as it did before. Infact, I'm certain that it was deteriorating." Everyone blinked and gasped in astonishment, even Sesshomaru was a little surprised by what the now living priestess.

"Deterioration?" Everyone spoke all at once.

"What's that mean?" Shippo asked Sango.

"It means he's weakening." The demon-slayer answered the little fox-demon.

"Does that also mean that Hakudoshi's dieing?" Hakkaku asked, his voice hinted with hope.

Kikyo nodded, "I believe so and I also believe that he's planning something diabolical with Koua-chan."

"You mean besides using Kouga as a separate life source until he gets what he wants and then he kills her." Inuyasha pointed out the obvious, his tone didn't ease up one bit, "What I'd like to know is how the hell did that little bastard survive after all this time? All of Naraku's other incarnations disintegrated when Kouga killed him, so why is he still alive?" He nearly shouted.

"Don't forget Inuyasha, Hakudoshi was born out of Naraku's flesh and was his most powerful incarnation. He was also the holder of Naraku's heart so he must've absorbed a portion of Naraku's heart in order to keep himself alive but it's probably not powerful enough to keep him alive for long." Miroku face looked stern, "But what could Hakudoshi possibly want that he would need Kouga to get it?"

Rykou lifted his head and turned towards Kagome, "Kagome, do you know what Hakudoshi wanted when he possessed you?"

Kagome thought for a minute then she nodded, "He said something using my eyes to find the last shard of the Shikon Jewel." Then she shook her head, "But that can't be it, if Hakudoshi can read your soul then he probably already knows that the sacred jewel is gone forever. So what could he possibly…" Suddenly her eyes grew as big as saucer in realization, "Oh no…"

"What is it, what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked her friend from the future.

Kagome didn't hear Sango's question, instead she turned to Myoga who was still perched on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Myoga, do you know anything about moon gems?"

"Moon gems?" Myoga asked incredulously, "Kagome where in the world have you heard about such gems?"

"Never mind that Myoga. Do you know something about them or not?!" Kagome pressed on. Apparently the tiny demon did know something about the jewel other wise why would he seem surprised that Kagome had mentioned about them.

Myoga was taken aback by the girls tone but decided that it was probably best to answer her for his own health, "Well I might know something about the gems but try to understand that these gems you speak of are very rare to come across and there's not a lot of knowledge on them, for the last time a moon gem was seen by anybody was more than two hundred years ago."

Inuyasha looked slightly annoyed at this point, "Just cut the crap and tell us already!"

"Oh yes, of course!" Myoga jumped before settling down, "As I said earlier the moon gems are very rare and are very unique jewels. The moon gems are created by a demon who possess the ability to create them only on a full moon night, hence why they're called moon gems. The moon gems are believed to be just as powerful if not more so as the Jewel of Four Souls and there's only one type of demon that is able to create these gems." He paused and looked up at everybody, "And that is a female wolf-demon born under the night of the blue full moon." As if a bolt of lighting had just struck everyone, they all jerked in their seats.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Wait a second, Kouga mention something like that back in… Kagome's… world…"

Sesshomaru looked uneasy by what his brother and Myoga had just said, "If that's true… then that means…"

"Oh no…" Rykou spoke.

"Oh my God!" Sango gasped.

"Hakudoshi's planning to use Kouga to create a moon gem, and the full moon is tomorrow night!" Miroku spoke while trying to control her voice from breaking.


	13. Inuyasha's guilt

Title: A Vision from the Past, A Decision for the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, please don't sue! This story originally came from 'moomoomoothegirl'

A.N. Can I please get a review for this story when I update it, because I hate it when I update a story and get no reviews on it! NO FLAMES!!! By the way some characters may be O.O.C.

* * *

"Hello?" Inuyasha called out, "Kagome? Kikyo? Sango? Miroku? Is there anybody out there?!" There was no answer to his calls, nothing but the sound of his own echo, 'Where the hell is everyone?' Inuyasha scanned the entire area of where he stood, but he could see nothing but trees, bushes and fog. It looked like a forest that he remembered seeing somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where he saw this part of the forest before. He looked around for his friends but there was nobody around except for him, "Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!"

He began to walk through the forest in hopes of finding at least someone, when his nose suddenly picked up the coppery smell of blood, "Blood…." He turned in the direction the smell was coming from and took off, 'This smell of blood… I know I've smelt it before but where?' He jerked his head up in recognition, "Oh no… it couldn't be… please God no!" He pleaded.

The young dog-demon picked up the speed in his sprint and as he did the smell of blood was growing stronger as were his worst suspicions. When he came upon the area where the scent was leading him Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, his golden amber eyes were as wide as saucers, his knees wobbled like jell-o, and he fought the urge to vomit as he felt his stomach begin to turn in knots, for the sight infront of him was the bloody massacre of his friends. Every one of them had all been slaughtered mercilessly, one by one, the ground beneath them was stained red with blood.

'No… please no…' Inuyasha cried in denial in his mind as he carefully looked over their bodies.

His eyes scanned the whole area in hopes that someone would give off any signs of life, but there was nothing, even Inuyasha's sensitive ears couldn't pick up a single heart beat from anyone, not even from Kikyo. He looked over everyone, Miroku laid sprawled on her back on the ground, her stomach and her chest had been slashed open. Next to her was Sango in her exterminator attire, Sango didn't appear to have any outward injuries but Inuyasha saw bruises on her neck and noticed that her head was cranked dangerously to one side, meaning that she had died of a broken neck and she had not suffered for very long when she died. Shippo, Kilala, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Rykou all had identical slash marks across their torsos. Even his older brother Sesshomaru laid dead in a pool of his own blood, the Western Lord had a fist-sized puncture hole in his chest and multiple stab wounds in his abdomen. However none of them could compare to what he saw next, there in a very large pool of blood were the bodies of his beloved Kikyo and his dear friend Kagome for both of them had been killed the same way as Miroku.

"Who… Who… did this!?" He asked with a broken up voice.

"That would be me." A familiar voice came from behind, a voice full of ice that it sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

Inuyasha quickly turned around and a figure standing behind him wearing a white full-body fur cloak that completely covered his body and a familiar skull mask. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he tightened his fists so tight that his claws cut into his palms, coating his fingers in his own blood. He let loose an enraged growl from his throat, "Naraku! You… you… FUCKING BASTARD!!" He bellowed as he charged toward the monster who murdered his friends, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" He slashed at Naraku with his blood drenched claws but the attack only managed to tear the baboon skull off his head when his target ducked. When Inuyasha recovered and readied himself for another attack, the unmasked Naraku turned to face him so that the dog-eared demon could see his face, but Inuyasha's eyes became saucers when he saw that it wasn't Naraku as he thought it was, "No… no, it can't be…"

"What's the matter Mutt-face? Cat got your tongue?"

Inuyasha took several involuntary steps backwards, it was Kouga dressed in Naraku's white baboon cloak who slaughtered their friends. His once cerulean eyes had now turned crimson, the silver-blue crescent moon shaped mark on his fore head was now as black as the black stripes under his eyes and his face was covered with spots of fresh blood. Inuyasha's eyes were full of shock, terror, and betrayal, his mind was racing with questions and denials, 'Kouga… no. No, no, no, no! He would never do anything like this, he wouldn't!' He said again and again, "Kouga… why?" He barely managed to say before his golden amber eyes filled with tears, "Why did you kill Kagome and the others?!" But Kouga remained silent as though oblivious to Inuyasha's question, "TELL ME RIGHT NOW?!"

Kouga threw a back his head and let out a spine chilling laugh that echoed throughout the forest and soon changed into a familiar cackle, the wolf lowered his head and gave Inuyasha a smug grin, "For now let's just call it, revenge." He said with Naraku's voice, Inuyasha face paled, "It's been a while Inuyasha." He snickered.

"Naraku… but how did…" Inuyasha stammered.

Naraku/Kouga chuckled, "Surprised Inuyasha? You shouldn't be, after all, you know all to well that I'm not that easy to kill now matter what you do and that I'll always return. Though I must admit I didn't really have any intention on being reborn inside of Kouga's body, however combining his demonic power with mine as well as the powers of the blue moon and the complete control of the Goraishi make it worth the union. In fact I should really thank you for your participation in destroying your rival's spirit Inuyasha, for if it wasn't for you not only wouldn't my incarnation Hakudoshi have been able to find the darkness in Kouga's heart and taken control of him but I wouldn't have been able to came back to life, even stronger then ever before."

Inuyasha felt his whole body go completely numb when he heard Naraku's words, 'All this happened… because of me…' His mind went back to the day when Koua had told them all about her powers and his reaction when he found out.

"_You didn't want to show us your powers because you were too weak to use them! That's why you had the sacred jewel shards in the first place!"_

"_That's it, isn't it?! You were too much of a coward to tell us that you had all this great power so you needed the shards of the sacred jewel to satisfy yourself!"_

Then it was after that accusation that drove Koua to smack him clear across the face with a painful slap and that was when he saw tears of hurt, hate, betrayal in the wolf's silver blue eyes. Almost the same look he had seen in Kagome's eyes when she would catch him with Kikyo.

"_How dare you assume you know why I never used my powers, when you don't know the hell and the suffering that I've been through, or the pain that still aches in my heart after all these years! You don't know anything, you stupid half-breed of a dog!"_

And after she had calmed down, Koua ran back into the well-house, with tears still flowing from her eyes, and crossed over back into their world with the final words of,

"_Coming here was a mistake." _

Inuyasha shook his head "No… no it can't be! I… I didn't mean… I didn't mean for this to happen! Oh God… Kouga… I'm so sorry…"

Naraku chuckled under his breath again, "Oh don't worry about Kouga, Inuyasha. I'll take good care of him now that he is apart of me and we are now one, however I can't say the same for you." He said while lifting his right hand and summoning the Goraishi.

Inuyasha tried to prepare himself but his body stood frozen where it stood, he was paralyzed on the spot. He looked toward where Naraku/Kouga was and saw the familiar red glow in his eyes as he approached, he smirked and lifted the Goraishi over his head, "DIE INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha watched as the weapon drew closer and closer, preparing to sink its cold blades into his flesh….

--------

"AAAHHH!" Inuyasha woke up with a distressed yelp as he sat straight up from his bed, his face covered in sweat while he grasped for air, trying to ease his throbbing heart. He gazed over to his left where Kikyo still laid asleep beside him, apparently his scream didn't wake her, he carefully checked to see if she was still alive and was relieved when he heard her heart beat and her breathing, "It was just a dream… just a dream…" He assured himself while combing his fingers through his sweaty bangs.

Finally after a while he carefully crawled out of bed and quietly walked out of the room.

--------

Kagome sat on her bed with her knees tucked to her chest, it was 2 in the morning and she only slept for only a few hours. After their meeting they all agreed that they all needed to get some sleep for tomorrow night, neither one of them had any idea as to how they were going to stop Hakudoshi and save Kouga before it was too late. If what Myoga had told them was the truth about the Moon jewel then there was no question as to what Hakudoshi had in mind once he got his hands on it. They all agreed that without a doubt that Hakudoshi was planning to use them jewel bring Naraku back to life and that's why he needed Kouga because now that she's a female she can create a Moon gem. Of course this information didn't stop Myoga from going crazy when he heard that Kouga was the blue moon wolf-demon. Ginta and Hakkaku had explained that only they and a few elder were the only ones who knew about this.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to the open window in her room, she looked out into the dark cloudless night there she could see the moon, the moon shined brightly its light made everything visible in the darkness of the night it was like the full moon was the night sun, she remembered Kouga telling her that when the moon was this bright they called it the 'Hunters Moon' because of how bright the moon shines at night making everything visible even to human eyes, 'Tonight is stage one of the full moon. Tomorrow night is when the moon becomes full, and that's when Hakudoshi plans to bring Naraku back from the dead.' Kagome thought, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight, her thoughts were on something else, her mind kept going over everything that was discussed just minutes ago and then she started to wonder if there really was a way to save Kouga.

'There's just got to be a way to break Hakudoshi's hold on Kouga, but what?' She thought.

Kagome walked over to her backpack to find something that will help put her mind to ease when her brown eyes landed on a familiar katana that sat beside her bag. It was Kouga's sword, the blade that the wolf had left behind in her world after she went back through the well. She grasped the contained sword and walked back to her bed with the blade in her hands, she was taken by surprise when Myoga saw the katana and recognized it. When she asked him how he knew about the sword he told everyone that it belonged to the Wolf Lord Toshaga, Kouga's father, and that the blade was another one of To-To Sai's creations. The news of that made everyone stop in their tracks and jaws drop to the floor, all but Kagome's for some reason.

Myoga told them all that on the same day The Great Dog General took his fangs to To-To Sai to have him forge them into the Tetsusaiga, the Tenseiga and the Sounga, the Wolf Lord had also come to To-To Sai in hope that that old demon blacksmith would forge him a weapon powerful enough to protect his people and loved ones. To-To Sai agreed to make a sword for Toshaga only if he gave him something of his to make it with and, like the Dog General, Toshaga gave him one of his wolf fangs. Myoga had also told them that the blade had some unknown secrets about it, like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. Of course Inuyasha had mentioned that he had only seen Kouga use it one time in a fight and it didn't do anything special except cut, nothing special about that he said, but the little parasite demon told the dog-eared whelp not to be so sure about that for he had seen what the sword can do, he just assured them that the wolf prince doesn't know about the swords unique powers yet, after all it took Inuyasha a while to figure out how to unleash the 'windscar' after Sesshomaru first did it. After Myoga had finished telling the tale Inuyasha told the tiny demon to find To-To Sai and bring him back the castle, of course Myoga asked the dog-eared demon how was he supposed to find the old demon blacksmith and bring his back to the castle in one night but when he received a deadly icy glare from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the little parasite zipped out of the castle in a flash.

Kagome stared at the sword for a long time and it brought back some of her fondest memories of their time together before all of this happened.

----------

(Flashback)

Kagome quietly made her way down the hallway of the village chief's house while being very careful not to wake anybody. The group had been invited to stay in the village for the night after they had saved it from a rampaging demon that threatened to destroy their homes, which was a good thing because it was also the night of the new moon and Inuyasha didn't really want to out in the open as a human. The only bad thing was that the village chief wouldn't allow Kouga to stay in his home because he hated demons, especially his kind, wolves, and said that didn't trust them, he made an exception for Shippo because he was a little kid and said that the little fox was hardly a threat. Kagome had tried to reason with the chief to reconsider but he refused, Kouga told her that it wasn't a big deal for him because he preferred to sleep outside anyway and that sleeping in the woods was more comfortable before he walked away.

Later that night she walked out of the hut after making sure that everyone was fast asleep, still in her pajamas with a warm blanket in her arms. She knew that the wolf was close by because she could sense the shards in his legs, she looked around the outside but saw no trace of the wolf prince, "Kouga?" She whispered, hoping that he was close enough to hear her, "Kouga, are you here?"

"Someone looking for me?" Kouga's voice came from above.

Kagome looked up and found the young wolf prince looking down at her from the roof of the hut with a small fanged smile on his handsome face, "Kouga what're you doing up there?"

Kouga shrugged, "Nothing really, just thought I'd sleep under the stars from the roof top." He said, "Hey the chief said I couldn't sleep 'in' his house but he didn't say anything about sleeping on top of it." He chuckled softly, "Speaking of sleeping, what're you doing out here Kagome and why aren't you in bed?"

Kagome cleared her throat with a small blush rising on her cheeks, "I came to see if you were okay, and I… I thought you might be cold so I… I brought you a blanket." She laughed sheepishly, she mentally kicked herself for being so dumb for saying that.

Kouga gave the young priestess a wolfish smile before jumping down from the roof and landed gracefully onto the ground, he wrapped his arms gently around her waist and pulled her close, "It's nice to hear that you're so worried about me Kagome."

Kagome smiled bashfully while her face continued to turn red. Normally when Kouga would say things like that she would often ignore it or quietly mutter that she wasn't or most of the time before she could say anything Inuyasha would intervene and start a fight with the wolf, but that was when she believed that she loved Inuyasha and that he loved her too and she would tell herself to ignore Kouga's love gestures, but now things were different.

When they had found out that Kikyo was still alive, thanks to Kagome choosing to save her, Inuyasha would often wait till everyone was asleep and sneak off into the woods to meet with the dead priestess. Kagome knew that's what he was doing, at first she was heartbroken but then she always knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo with all of his heart and it hurt her to know that it was the truth, and no matter what she did she would always be Kikyo's look alike to him. So a week after Kouga had joined their group, Kagome followed Inuyasha into the woods one night to where he was meeting Kikyo and sure enough there she was, waiting for him under large tree with her soul collectors flying all around her and her shikigami dolls standing beside them. She watched him as he walked up to Kikyo and embrace her into his arms, telling her that he had been so worried about her, and she returned the embrace, her first thought was that Kikyo was gonna try and drag Inuyasha to hell with her again but nothing happened, she just saw them staring at each other with love in their eyes before they leaned into each other and their lips met in a kiss.

After that Kagome made her way back to their camp, when she got there she was greeted back by Kouga, when he asked her if everything was okay the young schoolgirl had told him that she was okay and went to bed in her sleeping bag but not before she heard the wolf telling her that if she ever needed help or anyone to talk to, he was there for her. Two weeks had passed and just like he said Kouga was right there when she needed him whether it was just to talk or whatever and during that time the two of them had formed a strong friendship that soon evolved into love. Sure Inuyasha was angry when he first found out but after a punch in the face from Kouga, a number of painful 'sits' from Kagome and a long, and I do mean 'long', talk from Sango and Kagome, the dog-eared half-demon was finally able to accept that what he was doing to Kagome was hurting her and it wasn't fair to her to keep waiting for him when he had already made his choice to be with Kikyo, she needed to move on and Kagome had fallen in love with his rival. That last thing he said to Kouga after their talk was that if the wolf hurt Kagome in any way, he would kill him with his bare claws, yet earning him another 'sit' from Kagome.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry that you have to sleep out here and not inside with the rest of us." Kagome said apologetically. "I tried to get the chief to change his mind by telling him that you're a good demon but he really has thing against wolf-demons."

Kouga shook his head, "Kagome I told you already that it's not a problem. Besides I'm a wolf, I love being outside, especially at night." He told her, looking up at the sky.

Kagome followed the wolf's gaze and saw billions of sparking stars in the nightly sky, even though she had seen it lots of times before there was just something about the stars tonight that made her feel calm and at peace for the first ever in her life, "Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight."

Kouga smiled, "Yeah they are, but they can't compare to your beauty Kagome." He whispered. Kagome heard it though and that earned him another blush, "C'mon you need your rest so you need to get back in bed." He said as he began to lead her back into the house but she stopped and shook her head.

"No not yet." She said, earning her a confused look from the wolf prince, "I couldn't sleep anyway and since you're awake I was thinking that maybe you and I could just sit and talk and I could keep you company out here." She could see right away that Kouga was gonna refuse so she quickly said, "Just until I fall asleep, please?" She pleaded using her famous 'big bambi eyed, eye-lash batting, lower lip-quivering, cute girl face'. (Try to say that three times fast.)

Kouga was speechless, that was the kind of look that he would give his mother when he wanted her to tell him more stories about his father, now he knew how his mother felt when she was given that look, he sighed and smiled, "Okay." Then in one quick motion he scooped her up and held her bridal-style in his arms, "Hang on." Without warning he jumped up and landed gracefully on the roof.

There Kagome spread out the blanket that she had brought and together they sat and watched the stars. Kagome would often point out a few stars and called them by name and she would also point out a few shapes that the stars made and what they were called in her world. Kouga was amazed with everything that Kagome had just told him, he had no idea that there were other planets other than this one and the stories about the stars astounded him. After a while Kagome began to ask him questions on things that she wanted to ask him about before but never got the chance to, one of them was his sword.

"Kouga, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kagome, what is it?"

"Well it's just that… oh boy how do I say this without sounding so stupid?"

"Just ask what you want to say Kagome." Kouga told her.

Kagome cleared her throat to try again, "Okay, um… how come you carry a sword with you when you don't even use it?"

Kouga looked down at his sword on his left side and thought about it, "This sword was given to me by my gramps, he said that it was my father's and that he wanted me to have it when I became leader of the tribe. I've never used it because I've never been in a situation where I needed it use it, not when I have my fangs and claws to fight with anyway, other times I just forget that it's there. I don't know if it does anything special or if it's just a plain ordinary sword but I don't see any reason not to have it with me."

Kagome gazed at the handsome wolf in awe, "Your father gave you that sword?" Kouga nodded, "But you said that it was for decoration and that you took it from a samurai."

"I know I did, but at that time I was using a different sword, that sword that I told you about is my back up sword."

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Back up sword?" She repeated.

Kouga nodded, "Yeah, you see before I got this sword from my old man, I had another sword that I had stolen from a samurai who tried to kill me and my wolves." Kouga explained, "I use that sword for sword practice, you know to train for combat."

Kagome nodded her head even though she was still confused, "So let me see if I got this straight. You have two swords, one that was your fathers but is now yours now but you never use it and another that is just an ordinary sword that you took from a human samurai and that you use for training?"

Kouga nodded, "Yep."

"Oh." Was Kagome's only reply to that, then a thought struck her, "Kouga if that sword you used to free yourself from Moryomaru was the one you took from the samurai then where was the sword your father gave you? Why didn't you use it instead?"

"I didn't have it with me because I had to take it to some old demon blacksmith for a regular blade sharpening and polishing." He told her, "I swear that old man freaks me out everytime I go to see him for an upgrade on my sword. Lecturing to me on how I should stop neglecting one of his finest workmanship and use it like it should be used, and if that wasn't bad enough he keeps going on and on about how much I resemble my father. As if I don't get enough of that from my gramps and all the other Elders back at my den."

When Kouga had mentioned 'demon blacksmith' it began to raise questions in Kagome's mind, "Kouga is the demon blacksmith you go to see named To-To Sai, a very old man, wears a green tattered kimono, wields a long blacksmith hammer, and has a three eyed ox that flies?"

The young wolf prince turned to the raven-haired priestess with a surprised look on his handsome face, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"To-To Sai is the man who forged Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tenseiga." Kagome said bluntly.

Kouga was speechless, 'That creepy old man made the mutts sword?! Holy shit man!' He thought, "Funny, he failed to mention that little detail."

Kagome nodded, "He tends to be very forgetful at times. You can be talking to him about something and then he quickly forgets everything we just said in just a few seconds." She pointed out, "Kouga I hope I'm not being rude but how come you never mentioned anything about your father before?" Kagome asked, breaking the wolf prince from his thoughts.

Kouga shrugged, "You never asked so I never said anything."

"So where is he? How come I've never seen him at your den?" Kagome asked.

Kouga didn't answer right away instead he just looked up towards the sky, "He died on the night I was born, I never got a chance to know him. Everyone that knew my father keeps telling me that I look exactly like him and I take after him in so many ways, even my mother. The only thing that's different between us are my eyes, everyone says that I have my mothers eyes."

Kagome gave a small smile, she could almost picture Kouga's father and what he would look like if he were still alive. She visioned an older version of the wolf prince with different colored eyes, she had seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father and she concluded that Sesshomaru resembles the Great Dog General the most while Inuyasha mostly resembles his human mother with a few of his fathers traits here and there, "So what about your mom?"

Kouga's smile quickly faded into a pained frown, "She uhh… she died along time ago… when I was still a little pup. She was killed by the Birds of Paradise and…" He stopped, he couldn't bring himself to say anymore about his mother. He didn't want to remember the pain that he had worked so hard to forget, not now, not in front of Kagome.

Kagome's smile quickly vanished from her face, "Oh Kouga… I'm so sorry." She said sadly.

Kouga turned to her with a small forced smile on his face, "That's okay Kagome, besides you didn't know, so don't worry about it."

Kagome didn't expect the answer that she had gotten from the young leader of the wolves. She saw the pained look in the wolf's cerulean blue eyes that she knew so well now and she frowned sadly, she could immediately tell that he was thinking about his mother and how painful it must have been to one day hear that your mother is dead, especially at a very young age. She went through the same thing when she was told that her father was killed in an accident when she was a little girl. And it always bothered her to see when her friends were in pain because of what's happened to them, because of what Naraku had done to them, she still remembers the look on Kouga's face when he found his comrades slaughtered at Naraku's castle that night, his expression was first shock, then horror, then enraged anger, then finally grief.

'He's still grieving over his mother's death just like he's grieving over the deaths of his comrades. His grandfather had once told me that because Kouga is the leader of the tribe, he feels responsible for their deaths and that he will never move on with his life until Naraku is dead, only then can his soul be at peace.' Without hesitation, the young priestess scooted closer to the wolf prince and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his broad shoulder. Kouga looked down at her questionably but he said nothing, instead he put an arm around her shoulders and buried his nose into the side of her temple, breathing in the sweet clean smell of her hair. The sweet aroma of her scent momentarily erased his troubled thoughts as they returned their gaze back at the sparkling dots in the sky.

Kouga remained silent before a thought came to him, "Kagome, I know I keep saying this but I need to ask you something that's really important."

"What is it Kouga?"

Kouga cleared his throat, "Kagome, when Naraku is dead and the jewel has been restored… would you… I mean… will you marry me, be my wife and be my tribes' alpha female?"

Kagome lifted her head from the wolf's shoulder, his question had taken her by surprise. She didn't know why she was surprised, after all he pronounced to his whole tribe that he was gonna make her his woman and even openly admitted that he was in love with her, but this time there was something different about his question, there was self-confidence in his voice but there was also a small sense of uncertainty. She gazed into his cerulean colored eyes she saw sincerity and love, her heart filled with joy and she smiled, "Yes… yes Kouga I will." She whispered happily and wrapped her arms around her handsome wolf who in turn returned the embrace. He was so happy that he couldn't even begin to find the words to say at the moment.

They both pulled slightly away from each other and gazed longingly into the others eyes, dark chocolate eyes meeting sapphire blue. Their faces inched closer and closer while their eye lids began to close, then their lips made contact in a sweet passionate kiss.

---------

(End Flashback)

Kagome touched her lips where Kouga's own lips made contact with hers, she could still remember the feel of the wolves soft touch when they kissed on that very night. That kiss set off sparks in her mind to the point where she thought she heard fireworks going off around her, sure she kissed Inuyasha once before but she didn't get the warm electrifying feeling that she had gotten from Kouga. No, that kiss was way different, it was as though she had just kissed her brother or something, she admitted that she was hoping that their would be some kinda spark between them when they kissed maybe even a little sensation and their was for a little while but then it went away as time went on and each time Inuyasha went to see Kikyo. She just concluded the idea that it was her very first kiss and she did it to save Inuyasha from losing his soul to his demonic desire in his heart heart.

She clutched the contained sword in her hands and held it to her chest, the memory had caused her eyes to swell with tears and a single tear dropped and splattered onto the sheaved weapon. The sword that had been passed down from father to son and her cherished memories with the wolf were now all that she had left of her beloved wolf prince.

'KNOCK! KNOCK!'

Kagome snapped her head up at the door, 'Who could be up at this hour of the night?' She thought before wiping her tears from her eyes, "Who is it?"

"It's me Kagome." Inuyasha's voice came from behind the closed door, "Did I wake you up?"

"No I was already awake." Kagome answered, "What are you doing awake at this hour Inuyasha?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but judging by the salty smell of tears I'm picking up I think I can guess why you're still awake." The dog-eared demon replied, "Anyways I… I couldn't sleep, I… I really need to talk to someone about this whole mess, it's driving me crazy."

"Oh well… can't it wait till morning?"

"No it can't, I really need to talk to someone now." Inuyasha almost shouted but he soon calmed down after taking some calming breathes, "Please Kagome, can I come in?"

Kagome was taken aback by the pleading tone in Inuyasha's voice, 'Wow something must really be bothering Inuyasha if he's this desperate.' She thought, she stayed quiet for a moment then she let loose a sigh, "Sure come in."

Inuyasha quietly opened the door and walked into the room, "Hey."

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome looked at her friends face and saw the deranged expression on his face, "Inuyasha what's the matter?"

"Nothing… I just couldn't sleep and… I've just been… thinking about… about everything that's been happening since Kouga and Miroku were kidnapped and up to now… and I just… I…" Inuyasha sighed in frustration while roughly running his clawed fingers through his silver bangs, nearly tearing out his hair.

Kagome set Kouga's sword down beside her on the bed and walked up to the half-demon, "Inuyasha try to calm down, it's gonna be alright."

"No it's not gonna be alright!" Inuyasha yelled, "As much as I hate to admit it… but its not gonna be alright and you wanna know why? It's because I really am a stupid idiot."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I was the one who pushed Kouga away when she told us about her powers, I was the one who pushed her to her breaking point, and I was the one who accused her of being a coward for not telling us in the first place and said that she was pathetic and weak for not using her powers." Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat down hiding his face with his hands.

Kagome wasn't sure how to react to what she was seeing, 'So that's what's been wrong with him for the last two weeks. Inuyasha feels guilty for what's happened and now he's blaming himself for what's happened to Kouga.' She walked over to the bed and sat next to him, "Inuyasha, why did you say those horrible things in the first place?"

Inuyasha pulled his hands away from his face, "I… I don't know… when the scrawny wolf told us about…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a threatening sorta way.

Inuyasha knew that tone all to well, "Sorry… when Kouga told us about her powers and that she had them all this time and didn't tell us before… I… I just got mad and I lost it. I don't really know why. I knew by the way she was shaking that something was wrong and I knew I should've stopped but I didn't because my pride wouldn't let me, if I hadn't said those things to her then maybe… I don't know." A small sad smile came to Inuyasha's face, "He was right though, even if he had told us sooner I think I would've done just as he said I would, I would've just assumed that it all came from the Shikon jewel shards that he had and would never think that it was his own strength." He snickered softly, "Man, I take back everything I said about him having a block of wood for a brain and can't grasp anything if he was able to hide his true strength and fool us all this time."

Kagome lifted her head, "You know, you still can Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave the futuristic priestess a confused look, "Huh? What're you talking about Kagome?"

"You can still tell Kouga that you're sorry when we find a way break the spell Hakudoshi has on her." Kagome explained.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Inuyasha asked, "Have you actually figured out how we can break Hakudoshi's possession on Kouga?"

Kagome lowered her eyes down on the floor again, "Well… no not really, but there has to be a way to free Kouga. I just know there is." Kagome clenched her fist into tight fists, "I know that Kouga is still in there and that Hakudoshi doesn't have full control over her, we just have to find a way to reach her."

Inuyasha blinked, "Kagome that's easier said then done." Inuyasha said, "And any case just how in the hell are we supposed to find them? We don't know where they are now or where they'll be tonight and there's also the fact that even if we do find them Hakudoshi will have a barrier up to keep us away and if that's not enough he's got the wolfs powers under his control as well."

Kagome nodded, "But you're forgetting that we may still have a chance Inuyasha. Remember what Kikyo said earlier? She said that Hakudoshi's demonic aura wasn't as strong as it was before when he was first created."

Inuyasha didn't say a word, Kikyo's words repeated again and again in his mind.

"_I noticed that when he and Koua made themselves noticeable I could sense something unusual in Naraku's infant. Hakudoshi's demonic aura in the beginning was just as strong as Naraku's, much stronger than his other incarnations that he has created in the past, but for some reason his aura didn't feel as strong as it did before. Infact, I'm certain that it was deteriorating." _

Inuyasha's little doggy ears began to perk up, 'That's right. Kikyo said that Hakudoshi's strength is weakening, which means that his hold on Kouga is also getting weaker. So then that means…'

"We still have a chance to save Kouga before it's too late." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and stared down at the blade on her bed, 'If To-To Sai forged this sword just like he forged the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, then he must know what kind of powers this sword has and maybe it can help us save Kouga.' Kagome let out a tired yawn, "I think we should try to get some sleep, we're gonna need every ounce of strength we've got if we're want to stop Hakudoshi."

"Let's hope that we do." Inuyasha muttered under his breathe, his mind replaying the nightmare he just had in his mind.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha quickly shook his head, "I… I said we will stop that little bastard." He lied.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the half-demon, "Are you sure you're alright Inuyasha?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm okay. I'm just tired that's all." He said while heading for the door, "Good night Kagome."

"Good night Inuyasha." When Inuyasha walked out of her room, Kagome turned her gaze to the window and looked outside, gazing at the glowing moon in the nightly sky, 'I will find a way to free you Kouga. I swear that I will.' With that she pulled the covers back, laid her head down on her pillow, and quickly fell asleep, clutching the sword in her hands. Unbeknownst to her, the sheaved weapon began to pulse softly and emit a soft glow.

---------

Meanwhile in the underground cellar underneath Naraku's destroyed castle, Koua and the evil infant Hakudoshi lay asleep, recuperating their energy for the night ahead.

'_I will find a way to save you Kouga. I swear that I will.' _

Koua slowly opened one eye when she heard the voice, wondering if it was her imagination or if she had really heard someone call out to her just now, "Ka… go… me…" She managed to say before blackness claimed her once again and she fell into unconsciousness.

--------

A.N. Here's chapter 13 for A Vision from the Past & A decision for the Future, sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy and have a Merry Christmas.


End file.
